Dreading The End
by keynote
Summary: Three friends enter the movie Newsies, completely on their own. How will things go for them? And what happens when the movie ends?
1. chapter one

disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own anything relating to Newsies. I do, however, own all the girl newsies, Mrs. Jameston, Renee, Amanda, and Danielle.   
  
Please review, I'd like to know whether or not I should continue. And if you'd like to be in the story, leave your name, age, description, and what part you'd like and I'll add you if that part isn't already taken. Thanks!  
  
The girls looked around. Buildings towered stories upon stories above them. People dressed oddly were passing them, and shouting could be heard in the distance. Renee looked down first, and her mouth dropped.   
  
Her, Amanda, and Danielle were all dressed in brown pants a little past their knees, white shirts that were tucked in to their pants and pulled out with the sleeves tucked at the elbow, black leather boots, and Danielle had a brown hat on. Amanda and Renee both had hats as well, but theirs were tucked in a belt loop.  
  
Suddenly, the shouting from the distance came closer, and Amanda, the tallest by around two inches, strained to see above all the heads. "There's a few boys holding papers and shouting," she explained, returning to her normal height.  
  
Renee's mouth dropped again. "Guys, I think we're in the movie."  
  
"What movie?" Danielle asked, her eyebrows lowered in confusion.  
  
"Newsies." 


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: again, I do not own anything except what doesn't seem familiar (to those who've never seen the movie, that is)  
  
Kid and Racetrack were walking about the streets together selling papes. Racetrack had just accepted a nickle when he looked up and saw three girls heading their way. He slapped Kid on the back to get his attention. "Kid, look, look!" he exclaimed, earning a few odd looks.   
  
Kid turned around and looked to where Race was pointing. There, standing still looking around, were three girls. He smiled. They were really pretty.  
  
"Wanna see who dey are?" Kid asked, laughing as Racetrack nodded enthusiastically.  
  
  
  
Amanda almost ripped Renee's shirt as she tugged on it in excitement. "Renee, Kid and Racetrack are coming towards us!" she shouted, her face barely two inches from Renee's ear.  
  
"OW! God Amanda, that freakin' hurt!" Renee shouted, holding her hands over her ears as she tried to silence the ringing.   
  
"Maybe they're just coming this way to sell, and not because of us," Danielle commented, even though she was hoping the same thing as Amanda.  
  
As Kid and Racetrack came closer, Amanda and Danielle started smiling uncontrollably. Renee was squating next to them with her hands still covering her ears, her head facing downwards. When the guys reached them, Amanda gently nudged Renee with her foot.  
  
"Hey," Racetrack said, smiling at the girls.   
  
Kid was looking at the girls, then directed his eyes towards Renee on the ground. "She alright?" he asked.  
  
Amanda nodded, then kicked Renee harder. "OW! Would you stop doing that?!" she shouted, standing up and pulling her hands away from her ears to smack Amanda hard on the back.  
  
"Um, do dey like each udder at all?" Racetrack asked as he watched Amanda hit Renee back.  
  
Danielle laughed. "You kiddin'? They're like, inseperable half the time. This is just the main way that they have fun."  
  
Racetrack and Kid looked at each other before containing their laughter. Meanwhile, Amanda was chasing Renee through the streets and shouting. Danielle was basically hypervenalating from her laughter, and Kid and Racetrack were sniggering slightly.  
  
Finally, Amanda and Renee gave up their game of chase. Almost completely out of breath they returned to Danielle and the others, both of them suddenly bursting out in laughter.   
  
Although the guys did admit that these girls were funny, they had to go. They were missing out on customers.   
  
"Well goils, it was nice meetin' ya an' all, but we's betta be goin' now," Kid said, laughing as Amanda secretly hit Renee in the elbow.  
  
Renee glared at her while Danielle tried extremely hard to not laugh. "O, okay" she stuttered, her breath coming in short as she held back her laughter.  
  
Kid and Racetrack shook their heads as they watched Renee begin to chase after Amanda. "All right, well, we's gonna be goin' now, nice meetin' ya, uh," Racetrack said, unsure of Danielle's name.  
  
Thinking quickly, Danielle said "Elle. My name's Elle."   
  
Racetrack smiled. 'Well, Elle, it was nice meetin' ya an' you'se friends. See ya later maybe?"  
  
Danielle smiled. "Okay, sure."  
  
Amanda just then ran inbetween Kid and Race as she laughed and continued to run from Renee. Moments later, Renee came through again, her speed picking up. Both boys laughed and Kid rubbed his shoulder as if it had hurt when she had ran into him.  
  
"Jus' outta curiousity, what're their names?" Kid asked, watching amusedly as they continued to run around.  
  
Danielle smiled and shook her head. "Anna and Ray. Ray's the one doing the chasing at the moment."  
  
Kid smiled as Renee grabbed the back of Amanda's shirt, causing her to stumble backwards. She ruffled Amanda's hair and began to run around again.  
  
Amanda's mouth widened in pretend shock as she ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it. She then took off running after Renee again.   
  
Kid and Racetrack waved bye and headed off. Seeing the boys leaving, the girls settled down and joined Danielle again. Once they stopped, Danielle slapped them both in the head.  
  
"You guys just completely ruined a chance to hang out with the guys!" she shouted, a small smile playing on her face.  
  
Amanda and Renee smiled happily. "We have a plan," Renee began.  
  
"Don't worry," Amanda finished. 


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer: yet again, I do not own the newsies. I only own what's not familiar.  
  
The girls, around lunch, made their way to Tibby's. They had just guessed how to get there, and luckily, their luck hadn't quite run out. They pushed open the door, the little bell hanging above the door chiming as they entered.  
  
As soon as they were in the restaurant, they faintly smelled food being cooked in the kitchen. All three were hungry, but neither had any idea if they had any money on them. Last time, in their own time, they had each had an average of ten dollars in their pockets.   
  
So, anxious to get some food, they reached into their pockets. Pulling out the contents of their pockets, they laid them in the middle of the table. There, right in front of them, was thirty-seven dollars and fifty-nine cents, a paperclip, an eraser, and a piece of gum. Amanda took the gum and shoved it back into her pocket.   
  
The girls collected the money and, taking a seat, waited for someone to come over. As they waited, they began to talk.   
  
"Oh my God, today was so much fun," Danielle said, leaning slightly back in her seat.  
  
Amanda smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, and the day isn't even done yet."  
  
Renee frowned. "Guys, where're we gonna stay?"  
  
The three frowned. "Great, so we're gonna havta sleep on the streets?" Amanda asked, apparently not much liking the idea.  
  
However, before any of the girls could comment, someone turned around and interrupted. "You'se goils need a place to stay?" a male voice called to them.  
  
They all looked at the guy. The immediately recognized him as Mush. Amanda smiled and tried her best to keep from screaming. "Yeah, you know of any place?" Danielle asked, her and Renee able to keep their voices the same.  
  
"Well, so happens I do," he said, flashing one of his famous smiles.  
  
"Well, could you tell us where?" Renee asked, her voice as normal as it usually was.  
  
Mush turned around more to face them better. "I dunno, aint it kinda dangerous to let three pretty goils wander around the streets tryin' to find somethin' they don't knows about?" he asked, looking from one to the other.  
  
Amanda smiled. "Well, you wanna show us then?" she asked, a bit surprised at how calm her voice was.  
  
Mush nodded. "Sure, I'se headed that way anyways ta sell da evenin' papes."  
  
And so, the girls officially had a guide for the rest of the day.   
  
They finished eating, and as soon as Mush could, he showed them to the lodging house. The girls looked at it. It read "Bottle Alley Newsgirls' Lodging House." They smiled, and thanked Mush. Entering the wooden building, their eyes began to adjust to the darker lighting.  
  
Hearing their arrival, a slightly older woman turned around. Her hair was a dark blonde and her eyes shone with a happiness that lit up the green. Her skin was slightly wrinkling, and she was a rather rotund woman. Still, she seemd friendly all the same. "May I help ya, girls?" she asked, her New York accent slightly less noticable than Mush's, Racetrack's, and Kid's had been.   
  
Amanda took up her offer. "Actually, we're lookin' for a place to stay at. Do you have anything?"  
  
The woman smiled. "O' course I do. We'se always got room here. Come, follow me."  
  
Thus, having said her last words, she walked from behind the desk and up some stairs.  
  
As the girls followed, they noticed that it resembled the Newsboys' Lodging House. All the same, they continued to follow her.   
  
She lead them into a room where rows after rows of bunks were stacked. However, these bunks weren't as close together as the ones were in the newsboys'. The girls smiled. "Okay, well, if ya's be needin' anythin', I'll be downstairs. By the way, my name's Mrs. Jameston. "What're your names?"  
  
Renee smiled. "I'm Ray, this is Anna, and this here's Elle."  
  
"Oh, what lovely names! Well, like I said, I'll be downstairs. Make yourselves at home here."  
  
The girls did as she told them too. They found, somehow, clothes in the dressers beside their bunks. They consisted of pants, shirts, vests, hats, ties, and socks. The girls smiled. This was going to be great. 


	4. chapter four

Disclaimer: I, again, own nothing in here besides the characters Renee, Danielle, and Amanda. As new things are introduced, I'll claim them if they're mine. Trust me, if I could claim the newsies, I would.  
  
Author's Note: I'd really appreciate it if you'd review, since I might not be posting more until I get more reviews. It's nice to know that people are reading it. Plus, I'm gonna start saying at the end of the chapters who I'm using, or if needs be, if I could negotiate with you on one thing. You can reply to it by sending me an email at crazaysweetz7@hotmail.com . Thanks!  
  
It was close to seven o'clock, and the girls felt like wandering a bit. To their luck, they ran into Blink and Racetrack, this time their company also consisting of Specs and Snipeshooter.   
  
Recognizing the girls, Blink and Racetrack led Specs and Snipeshooter to them. "Heya goils," Kid greeted, respectively taking his hat off as he spoke to them.  
  
Renee held back a blush. Kid was being so sweet! "Ya don't gotta take your hats off for us," she said, smiling despite herself.   
  
Racetrack and Specs stepped closer. "We's always been taught to take our hats off to pretty gals like yaselves," Specs said, Racetrack, Kid and Snipeshooter nodding in agreement.  
  
Danielle, Amanda, and Renee laughed and looked at them. "So, why're you guys out here?" Danielle asked.  
  
Amanda discretely rolled her eyes and Renee held back her laughter. Danielle hit her friends playfully while the boys laughed. "We's jus' got done sellin' our last papes, and we's was headed back to da lodgin' house. Would ya like ta join us on our way?" Snipeshooter said, playing with his hat as he talked.  
  
The girls nodded. So, the seven set out on their way to their seperate lodging houses, the girls hoping that they'd walk at a slow pace.  
  
"So, how's come we's neva seen you'se goils around here before?" Kid asked, his eyes wandering to the sky as it started to darken.  
  
Amanda, the only one of the girls up to talking at the moment, spoke up. "We've been around, just not around here."  
  
"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Specs said, wiping his forehead with his forearm.  
  
Suddenly, as Renee looked up at the sky, a clap of thunder sounded. Danielle jumped slightly, and Amanda sighed. Renee didn't flinch. She liked thunder.  
  
"Uh oh, looks like a storm'sa comin'. Better get ya back to you'se lodgin' house," Kid said, his own eyes watching the sky.   
  
"Why? It's not like thunder can hurt us," Renee replied, her eyes falling to the ground.  
  
Kid looked at her funny. "Ya's like thunda?"  
  
Renee nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Racetrack smiled. "Still, it's best ta get ya back, jus' in case it gets woise."  
  
The girls agreed, although Renee ended up staying outside for a moment before heading inside. She watched as the rain slowly came out from behind the dark clouds, the smooth, cold water soaking into her skin. Amanda, looking out the window, called to her. "Ray! C'mon! You're gonna get sick!"  
  
Renee looked at her. "Do I normally care Anna?"  
  
Amanda sighed. "C'mon, tomorrow's the day we try sellin' papes. Don't wanna miss that, do ya?"  
  
Renee sighed. "All right." Thus, she came in.   
  
§§§§§§§  
  
Raven: hey, thanks for being my first (and so far only) reviewer! thanks also for sending your profile, i'll definitely use it! it may not be soon, since I have more written than what's posted, but i'll be sure to use it once I start writing more of it. there's only one problem. I'm trying not to change the movie as much in here, so your relationship with Jack would be a problem. However, here's my idea- I can use your relationship with him as a past thing, and you can be friends with him but still want something more. Also, I will be doing other stories where I will change the ending of the movie, but not for this one. Sorry! again, to confirm what you feel, email me at crazaysweetz7@hotmail.com or you could even IM me at bballkgrl87! 


	5. chapter five

Disclaimer: again, I own nothing but Renee, Amanda, Danielle, and now, the other girl newsies here.   
  
Author's Note: Wooooooo Hooooooo! I updated really quickly. lol, guess I just got bored. Well, here it is, ladies and gentlemen. Chapter five!  
  
As the girls re-entered the lodging house, the other residents looked at them. They ignored the looks and started for the stairs. Amanda had her hand on the railing when a girl, around their age, stopped in front of them.   
  
She was a rougn looking girl. She had a bruise along her jawline, her clothes were dusted with dirt, and her hair was pulled up into a messy, low ponytail. "Goin' somewheres?" she asked, her voice drooling with hated.  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes. "Yeah, upstairs if you'd move."  
  
A couple of the other girls laughed, some gasping. "Ya tellin' me ta move?" she questioned, her voice still as hard as before.  
  
Renee and Danielle took places beside her as Amanda spoke again.   
  
"So what? Are you supposed to intimidate me?" Amanda asked, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Goil, ya aint seen intimadatin' till you'se fought me."  
  
Amanda laughed. "Well, you gonna move or not?"  
  
The girl turned around, placed one foot on the next step, acting as if she was going to move. Then, she spun back around, swinging her fist and aiming it right at Amanda.  
  
Amanda ducked, and Renee caught her arm and twisted it behind her back. She grasped the girl's hand firmly, letting her know one wrong move and her wrist'd be broken.  
  
The girl looked at Renee, then back to Amanda and Danielle. She nodded her head, and Renee let go. "All right, so ya's tougher than I thought. Welcome," she said, spitting on her hand and extending it.   
  
Amanda, Danielle, and Renee all did the same, shaking her hand in turn.  
  
"So, what're ya's names?" the girl asked, pulling her hat out from her belt loop and putting it on.  
  
"Anna, Ray, and Elle," Renee said, pointing to each as she said their names.  
  
"Really? Well, if ya's gonna be newsies, you'se gonna need new names."  
  
Renee, Amanda, and Danielle all looked around. Some of the girls smiled and nodded, other stayed looking the same.  
  
"So, from what I'se seen of ya's, you look like a good runna," she said, talking to Amanda, "so you'se gonna be called Sprinta. And you'se," she said, looking at Danielle, "you'se too thin for ya own good, so you'se is Twig. And you'se," she concluded, pointing a finger at Renee, "you'se is gonna be Sun."  
  
The girls nodded in agreement, and the girl smiled. "I'm Shadow, the leader of these newsies."  
  
  
  
After the girls met all the others, they headed to bed. They had had a long and very fun day, therefore they needed rest for tomorrow's.  
  
§§§§§§§  
  
imaginelet: yeah, sry bout that, I forgot to mention how they got there. lol. um, I guess I just meant they were transported by the movie through the screen. *scratches head* uh, yeah, basically. You can come up with your own imaginative way if you'd like. Anyways, you're right, not much has happened yet. I tried to make things go smoothly for the first few chapters in this story. Don't worry, more happens. Well, hope to recieve more reviews, and thanks for your first one too! 


	6. chapter six

Disclaimer: again, once more, and here ya are, I own nothing but the girl newsies, Renee, Amanda, and Danielle. If you see anything you don't remember from the movie, and you're so obsessed with it that you have to go and watch the scene again, and still, you don't see it there, that means I probably own that too and just missed it. Well, here ya go, chapter six!  
  
Author's note: I'll post this now, but I'm no longer posting until I get at least 5 more reviews for what's up now. Thanks!  
  
A slight humming woke Renee up. Lately, she'd become a light sleeper. She drowsily opened her eyes, straining for them to adjust to the new light. Once they adjusted, she found Mrs. Jameston there, humming a slight tune, watching the girls.   
  
She had heard Renee stir, and she looked over. "Good mornin' dear, nice ta see someone gettin' up on their own," she said, a pleasant tone in her voice.  
  
Renee smiled weakly before using her hands to prop herself up on the bed. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, then jumped down. She opened the drawers of the dresser, pulling out a pair of brown pants, a belt, a white striped shirt, and a pair of socks.  
  
She headed for the bathroom type room, taking a quick shower and cleaning her teeth. She changed, and headed back out. As soon as she reached her bed again, she grabbed a comb and brushed her hair out.   
  
Mrs. Jameston began to wake the others up, some complaining and moaning. Renee woke up Amanda and Danielle, then sat on her bed and waited until they were ready.  
  
  
  
The girls headed out with Shadow, Chill, Eve, and Stranger. Chill, Eve, and Stranger were some girls that Shadow had introduced them to the previous night. They were heading towards the distribution office.  
  
When they reached the distribution office, all of the boys were there too. The girls were in the back, waiting patiently as they always did.  
  
"They jacked up the price. Hear that Jack? Ten cents a hundred! Ya know, it's bad enough we gotta eat what we don't sell, now they jack up the price! Can you believe dat?" Blink said, throwing his hands up at all the right times. Meanwhile, as he said his lines, Oscar was mimicking him.  
  
"This'll bust me. I'm barely making a livin' right now."  
  
"I'll be back sleepin' on the streets," Boots added.  
  
Mush looked at Crutchy, then back at the other newsies. "It don't make no sense. I mean all the money Pulitzer's makin', why would he gouge us?"  
  
Racetrack flicked the ends off his cigar. " 'Cause he's a tight wad, that's why."  
  
Jack stood up and held his hands up to silence everyone. "Pipe down, hey pipe down! It's just a gag!" He walked up to the window and leaned on the sill. "So why the jack up Weasel?"  
  
"Why not?" he retorted, Oscar and Morris on either of his sides. He stuck his finger in his mouth, then removed it and stuck it in the air, as if testing the wind. "It's a fine day." Oscar and Morris laughed. As Jack began to walk back down the steps, he called "why don't you ask Mr. Pulitzer?"  
  
Halfway down, Blink stopped him, muttering "they can't do this to me, Jack." Jack continued down, Racetrack adding "they can do whatever they want. It's their stinkin' paper."  
  
He sat down, momentarily looking at Boots. "It aint fair. We got no rights at all," he said, and Jack looked away like a hurt dog.   
  
Racetrack looked at everyone. "Come on, it's a rigged deck. They got all the marbles, okay?"  
  
Mush looked at Jack, a solemned expression on his face. "Jack, we got no choice. So let's get out lousy papes while they still got some, eh?"  
  
He began to walk to the steps, but Jack stopped him. "Nah, nobody's goin' anywhere. They can't get away with this!" he shouted, while some other newsies shouted their own retaliation remarks.  
  
Les began to push his way through the people. "Clear out, clear out. Give him some room, give him some room! Let him think!" he said, doing the hand motion by the head that meant thinking. Jack looked at him almost appreciatively for a second.  
  
After not even a half minute, Racetrack looked around at the other newsies, then at Jack. "Hey Jack, ya done thinkin' yet?" he asked.  
  
"Hey hey hey, 'World' employees only on this side of the gate!" Weasel shouted through the window.   
  
Renee looked at Amanda and Danielle. "I never did get why he said that," she whispered, causing Danielle and laugh quietly and Amanda to nod.  
  
"Hey shut up!" They all yelled as some made threatening movements at them.   
  
Jack, as if finally done thinking, spoke up. "Well listen, one thing's for sure. If we don't sell papes, than nobody does. Nobody comes through those gates until they put the price back where it was!"  
  
David had been watching Jack the whole time. "What do ya mean, like a strike?" he asked.  
  
Jack glanced swiftly at him, then to the others. "Yeah, like a strike."  
  
The newsies began to make noises as if he were asking the impossible. "What, are youut of your mind?" Racetrack asked.  
  
"What, it's a good idea!" Jack retaliated.   
  
"First of all Jack I was joking. We can't strike, we don't have a union," David explained, hoping to get Jack to drop it.  
  
Jack thought hardly a second before saying, "yeah, but, if we go on strike than we are a union."  
  
"No, we're just a bunch of angry kids with no money," David said, still trying to coax him out of it. "If maybe we got every newsie in New York but," he left off.  
  
"Yeah what we organize!" Jack said, standing up and facing the newsies, his friends. "Crutchy!" he called, spotting the first newsie he saw. "Ya take up a collection."  
  
"Swell! Come on guys," Crutchy said, moving himself away from his leaning position on the distribution office wall and taking off his hat, offering it to the guys.  
  
"We get all the newsies in New York together," Jack added. This was great, the guys were really starting to believe in it now.  
  
"Jack this isn't a joke," David said, a bit of worry creeping into his voice. He had no idea how far Jack was going to go with this. "You saw what happened to the trolley workers."  
  
Jack turned and faced the guys as he slowly started walking backwards. "Yeah well, that's another good idea. Any newsie don't join with us then we bust their heads, like the trolley workers!" he said, the newsies answering back with some shouts.   
  
David hurriedly followed Jack. "Stop and think about this Jack!" he said. "We can't just rush everyone into this."  
  
"All right!" Jack called back, his eyes lowering to the ground as he began to think. "Let me think about it."  
  
The girl newsies followed as well, but they stayed back farther from the others. "Now listen," Jack said once he got to the statue of Horace Greeley. "Dave's right. I mean Pulitzer and Hearst, and all them other rich fellas, I mean they own this city," he said, not finished yet, even though the newsies called in agreement,"so we really think a bunch of street rats like us can make any difference?" The guys began to fall silent at the words street rats. They didn't like being called that.  
  
"I mean the choice had gotta be yours. Are we just gonna take what they give us, or are we gonna strike?" he asked.   
  
Everyone was silent for a moment, contemplating what all he had said. Les looked around at everyone. "Strike!" he yelled, throwing his sword up in the air. David covered his mouth and whispered something in his ear.  
  
The newsies, with just what Les had answered with, began to get excited over it. They began to mumble things, and Boots called out, "keep talkin' Jack. Tell us what to do." The other guys added. "Yeah tell us what to do," and "If we stick together," and "we gotta stick together," were called out from random people.  
  
Jack walked back to face David, who had let go of Les and was now looking at Jack. "Will you tell us what to do Dave?"   
  
The other guys began to echo him, saying, "yeah, tell us what to Dave."  
  
He thought a minute, looking briefly at the newsies before returning his stare to Jack. He sighed. "Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect our rights," he said.  
  
Jack nodded. "Hey listen!" he called, and everyone immediately fell silent. "Pulitzer and Hearst, have to respect, the rights of the woikin' boys of New York." They all cheered at his words. Jack watched them a moment before adding, "that's right."  
  
Backing up a bit, he spoke to David again while looking at the newsies. "Yeah, so, that worked pretty good, so, what else?"  
  
David thought again. "Tell 'em that they can't treat us like we don't exist."  
  
Jack nodded, and pulled himself up to stand on the statue. "Pulitzer and Hearst, they think we're nthin'. Are we nothin'?" he called. The newsies began shouting again.  
  
David and the others began to crowd around the statue. "If we stick together like the trolley workers, then they can't break us up," David called up to Jack.  
  
Someone piled their papers onto the base of the statue at Jack's feet. He swiftly picked one up, waving it at the newsies. "Even though we aint got hats or badges, we're a union, just by sayin' so," he began to sing. "And 'The World' will know."  
  
Danielle and the other girls watched as this all happened. Amanda, Renee, and Danielle all watched in awe. Sure, they'd seen it about a million times before on DVD, but never right in front of them. It was amazing.   
  
§§§§§§§  
  
imaginelet: thanks again for reviewing. you seem to find a lot of the things I leave out! lol, which is good, because it helps me find my flaws. well, thanks for reading, and keep reviewing! and, yeah, the character Shadow is that bold, that she just looks at them and gives them names. lol. keep reviewing! 


	7. chapter seven

Disclaimer: In this chapter, again, I own everything that's not familiar. Read on!  
  
The girls stood, with their arms crossed, wondering if they were going to be noticed at all. They were watching the guys sing and dance, every once in a while a few of the girls would roll their eyes. However, in the front, Shadow and another newsie named Winter were nodding their heads. They were completely for the strike, and would even offer their help if the guys wanted it.   
  
Renee followed Blink intently. He had always been her favorite, and she'd never gotten to see him up close. Once, while he was off to the side, she could've sworn he was looking for her, but then realized it was stupid. He was a guy, guys did stupid things.  
  
Danielle watched everyone, basically. She didn't really have a favorite. Her favorite in the movie was usually Spot, and since he wasn't from Manhattan, she wasn't as interested as she normally would've been.  
  
Amanda watched Mush. He was cute, yeah, but she also liked Spot a bit more. Which usually caused some not-so-real-fights between her and Danielle. However, the fights usually ended in both of them laughing. Besides, she did like Mush, so she could get along just fine with him.  
  
Before anyone knew it, the guys were done, and were all gathered around Jack and David as he announced that he wanted the guys to go to the different cities and talk of the strike. Renee, Amanda, and Danielle held their breaths as they heard the guys announce where they would take. They started to laugh lightly as they heard Jack ask why no one wanted Brooklyn. Amanda and Danielle were both thinking, "we'll take it," but they knew they couldn't interfere, so they stayed out.  
  
Renee, she didn't care about Brooklyn. Now, Harlem seemed much more interesting…..  
  
  
  
  
  
Kid walked between the group and towards Renee. "Hey, Ray, wanna go ta Harlem with me?" he asked, his hands in his pockets.  
  
Renee smiled, but looked back at the other girls. They all motioned for her to. Turning back around, she nodded. "Sure."  
  
So they took off, both walking side by side with their hands in their pockets. After a bit of silence, Kid looked over at her. "So, ya plannin' on sellin' papes?"  
  
Renee looked at him oddly. "Um, the strike? 'Member, hello? Where you been?"  
  
Kid laughed. "Well, ya neva know wit some people," he said, momentarily scratching his nose.  
  
Renee smiled and looked forward. "I'm not sellin' papes."  
  
Kid looked at her. "You'se educated or somethin'?"  
  
Renee raised her eyebrows and looked at him oddly again. "Why?"  
  
"'Cause ya's always talkin' properly, an' ya ain got da same way of speakin' as we normally do," he explained, not looking away.  
  
Renee looked at the ground, then back ahead. She squinted a little from the sun. 'If ya mean did I go to school, then yeah. Since I was about six."  
  
Kid's eyes widened. "An' ya's how old now?"  
  
"'Round sixteen."  
  
Kid looked away. "I aint never met anyone who's been educated for dat long."  
  
"Yeah well, my parents wanted me to know my stuff."  
  
"Where're you'se parents now?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I just don't."  
  
Kid blinked and wiped his forehead. "Sorry. Sometimes I don't know when ta shut up," he apologized.  
  
Renee shrugged. "Forget it."  
  
The rest of the way out of Manhattan was filled with silence.   
  
Once in Harlem, Kid took to walking faster. He took his hands out of his pockets and made sure he could see Renee the whole time.  
  
The newsies watched them the whole time as they made their way to where one newsie stood higher than the rest. Kid approached him, holding his hand back to motion Renee to stop.  
  
She did, and watched as Kid looked up.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it aint the famous Kid. Back for more?" the newsie asked, a smirk coming about his face.  
  
Kid didn't budge. "I'm here ta tall ya somethin' from Jack."  
  
"Oh yeah? What's dat?"  
  
"We's goin' on strike, and we need udder newsies to join."  
  
The newsie laughed. "Strike? What, are ya's all nuts?"  
  
Kid sighed. Renee rolled her eyes. The newsie, just now noticing Renee, nodded in her direction. "Who's dat?"  
  
Kid looked back at her. "Her? Dat's Ray; she's a new newsie."  
  
"A goil newsie? Haven't seen many of dem before," he said, slowly getting down. He walked over to her, his eyes scanning her from head to toe. "Will she be joinin'?" he asked, his voice sounding like he was trying to use a pick up line.  
  
Kid stepped in front of her, almost protectively. "Leave her out of this, Storm."  
  
The boy looked at him. "Gotta answer for her? Can't she speak?" he asked, almost laughing.  
  
"I can speak for myself," Renee said, stepping forward to look Storm in the eye.   
  
Storm smiled. "Yeah? Den tell me, why should I join dis nonsense?"  
  
She glared. "First off, refer to it as nonsense again and you'll regret it," she said, earning a few "ooohs" from the other newsies. "And you wanna know why you should join? Okay, I'll tell ya. There aint enough newsies now to strike, we need more. Pulitzer and the others have no right to raise the price. There are child labour laws that should be coming into play in this case. If you wanna keep sellin' and lose money, go right ahead. You should join, but I'm not gonna waste time and make ya," she said, her voice persuasive and her words oozing that she knew what she was talking about.  
  
Storm backed off a bit, looking from one newsie to another. He then looked back at Renee. "All right, I'll join."  
  
§§§§§§§  
  
imaginelet: okay, thanks for bringing it up. I know it gets boring reading something that you've seen a thousand times already. I have experience there. however, here's the deal. I'm trying not to change the movie much, and that is going to be the only time I'll be quoting the movie word for word. And about just adding girl characters, more happens later on, and more people are introduced.   
  
-and to fix the whole "not until I get 5 reviews," I meant to say that I'd like to see if I get 5 reviews before I post. I do enjoy writing this story, very much, as I like writing in general. I won't stop updating until more people review, it's kinda just a contest for me here, to see if people review so many times before I update. sorry for the confusion. you've also got to remember, I wrote that at 1:30 in the morning.   
  
p.s.- thanks for the reviews. you really do give good help, by bringing things up. I deeply thank you for it. again, THANK YOU!  
  
BabyXtreme: thanks for the review! I'll be sure to look for your email!  
  
Blackstardust: thank you also for your review. however, the girls do become more important characters. I'm not exactly sure why I put them in the back, I guess "back" was just the first word that popped into my mind when I was writing. I'll be sure to make them seem more important.  
  
thank you all for the reviews, hope to see more soon!  
  
btw, if you could help out my sister, I'd appreciate it if you'd try some of her stories. I'm not too sure if she'll be adding a newsies story, although I know for sure that she's writing one. her pen name's sierra thorn. Thanks! 


	8. chapter eight

Disclaimer: I own nothing that's familiar, and everything that isn't. Read and enjoy!  
  
Danielle watched as David talked with Denton. She knew exactly what he was saying. However, she watched them anyways until Jack and Les were thrown out. Then she walked to Amanda.  
  
"What're we gonna do when Jack and the others head out to Brooklyn?" she asked, pulling her hair tighter.  
  
Amanda looked around. "I guess whatever Shadow and all them do. Why're you askin' me?"  
  
Danielle shrugged and looked over her shoulder just in time to see David, Jack, Les, and Denton head towards Tibby's for what she knew was going to be their talk about what went on in there.  
  
Amanda and Danielle walked around doing nothing in particular until Shadow and another newsie named Gamble came up to them. "So, ya two wanna hang around here an' wait for ya friend, or ya wanna come with us ta sneak inta a show?" Shadow asked, her dark brown eyes glinting in the sunlight.  
  
Amanda and Danielle looked at each other. They knew they should wait for Renee, but they also knew that she knew her way through the movie better than any of them. "Okay, we'll go."  
  
  
  
  
  
Renee and Kid returned, finding hardly anybody else around. Renee looked for Danielle and Amanda, but didn't see them. She figured they'd just gone and done something with the other girls.  
  
"Where're ya friends?" he asked. Apparently he'd been looking for them as well.   
  
"Dunno. Out with the others I guess."  
  
Kid walked ahead a bit while Rene stayed put. He looked around him a bit, then turned back to her. "Well, I don't see 'em. So, ya wanna come wit me ta get somethin' ta eat?" he asked, his eyes squinted a bit from the sun that was now high in the sky.  
  
Renee shrugged. "Sure."  
  
So they headed for Tibby's, Kid walking slightly in front. "Ya gonna get anythin' ta eat?" he asked, stopping until she was beside him.  
  
"I guess. I'm not usually hungry 'round this time though." She waited a bit before asking, "why?"  
  
She could see him blush slightly. "Well, two things really. One is I aint sure I got enough money for both of us," he said, pulling his hat out and putting it on.   
  
"Okay, I don't havta eat. What's the second?"  
  
Kid began to blush a bit harder. "Truth is, I've neva taken a goil out before."  
  
Renee laughed. "What's so funny?" Kid asked, his voice sounding offended.  
  
Renee stopped and looked at him, a smile still on her face. "You just seem the type that would have a girl for each day of the year."  
  
Kid smiled. "Ya sayin' I'm attractive?" he asked.  
  
"Now now Kid, let's not get cocky," she replied. Although, she never did deny it.  
  
§§§§§§§  
  
Sweetness: thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! and don't worry, I'm trying to update ASAP!  
  
Moonlight: hey, I'm glad you like it too, and thanks for reviewing. I have only one favor to ask. I really don't want to sound rude, but next time, please read the other chapters. the only reason I say this is because I feel bad when I have to say I can't use the part of your profile where Blink's your boyfriend. see, I had it planned that one of the characters already gets him, and in the following chapters, it kinda hints on that. sorry, but if you'd like, I'll still use your character. email me at crazaysweetz7@hotmail.com or IM me at bballkgrl87 with your answer, or just leave it in a review. I really hate having to say that tough! sry!  
  
thanks to all else who reviewed my other chapters, and I hope to hear/read more from you guys!  
  
§shasanixie§ 


	9. chapter nine

Disclaimer: Gets old after a while, huh? Yet again, I, unfortunately, own nothing familiar, and everything that's not. Read on!  
  
"Shhhhh!" Gamble said as Shadow cleared a path for them to get through.   
  
All four girls were in a semi-deserted alley behind Irving Hall. They were following a path through barrels and old newspapers to a large wooden door. Once they got inside the door, they'd be in one of the top boxes that was rarely ever used.  
  
Shadow looked back and placed her finger against her lips once more as she slowly pulled the door open. They stepped inside to find a dark area, the only light being that that shown through the door. Gamble went forward and ran her hand along the thick fabric that had to be a curtain. As she did, the fabric rippled gently. Finally, her hand stopped.  
  
She pulled back the curtain to reveal the Irving Hall stage where Medda was singing. The hall was practically completely filled with people. The music was louder than Danielle and Amanda were used to hearing from the movie, and they had no idea what the song was.  
  
Gamble and Shadow sat right down, looking as though they'd done this before. Danielle and Amanda hesitated a few seconds before sitting down. Once they did, though, they immediately began to get into the show.   
  
  
  
Kid and Renee sat down in a booth, a waiter coming to give them menus. Kid looked anxiously at the food, his face smiling. "I've been waitin' ta try dis steak for a while," he said, not exactly looking at her.  
  
Renee nodded before looking around. Laying the menu aside, Kid looked at her. "Ya alright?" he asked, looking at her intently.  
  
She looked back at him, her eyes shining a little more than what's usual. She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, raising her hands to rub her temples.   
  
"Ya sure?" he asked again.  
  
She nodded, taking her hands away from her head and laying them on the table. "See? I'm fine."  
  
Kid nodded and accepted his food. They became silent for a while as he began to eat. Renee sat there, her eyes on her hands as she played with a plastic straw.  
  
A waiter came out carrying a handful of plates and glasses. A man, apparently in a hurry to pay, rushed by, knicking the waiter in the shoulder. The dishes all clashed to the ground creating a loud crash.  
  
Renee winced and her hands almost went to her head. Kid looked up at her just as he finished eating. He saw her wince and he moved to sit next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice slightly demanding her to answer him truthfully this time.  
  
She looked over at him, her blue eyes staring into his. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Sighing once more, she resumed playing with the straw, watching it as she did. "I just have a headache from the Harlem newsies. I-I'll be fine."  
  
Kid grabbed the straw and threw it down. "C'mon, ya aint staying here wit a headache. Dat's like jumpin' inta deep wata when ya don't know how ta swim."  
  
Setting money on the table, Kid wrapped his arm around her shoulders and steered her out of the restaurant. He pushed her softly through the streets towards the girls' lodging house. After a short while Renee turned around and stopped walking.  
  
"Kid, I am not going back to the lodging house. I'm not sick, and I'm not going to miss out on the fun. So you can just stop now," she said, crossing her arms.  
  
Kid looked at her for a minute. "All right," he said as he began to take a few steps towards the other direction.  
  
Renee nodded. "Good, 'cause I was not going to take another step towards the lodging house."  
  
Kid smiled and turned around. The mischief in his eyes made Renee look at him oddly. "Kid? What're you doin'?"  
  
Taking steps closer, his smile widened. "Kid," Renee's voice warned. He began to run at her and she uncrossed her arms and ran away.  
  
§§§§§§§  
  
Tiger: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it, and I hope to hear more from you!  
  
Moonlight: Thanks for being do understanding. I'll definitely use your character, I just couldn't use that fact. lol, well, I hope to see more reviews from you!  
  
imaginelet: Hey, thanks for reviewing once again. I'm glad I got that whole reviews-updating thing straightened out. Once again, I hope to see more of your reviews in the future!  
  
Loveable: Thanks for reviewing again! Boy, I sure seem to be getting more than I thought I would. lol, thanks about the whole Kid Blink and Renee thing. My mom thinks the same. lol, hope to see more!  
  
Wow, thanks for the reviews guys! I know it's not a lot compared to some other stories I've read, but it means a lot to me knowing that people like my stories. Well, hope to see more in the future! *crosses fingers*  
  
§shasanixie§ 


	10. chapter ten

Disclaimer: I own, once more, nothing familiar, no matter how hard I wish. I do own everything not familiar. However, if you've never seen the movie, I suggest that you do, so you don't assume I own something I don't. Any questions? Email me at crazaysweetz7@hotmail.com or IM me at bballkgrl87. Thanks, and read on!  
  
The show was over, and Danielle, Amanda, Gamble, and Shadow were out in the alley behind the hall. Gamble was smoking, and Shadow was leading the way out of the alley.  
  
"So, ya goils enjoy da show?" Shadow asked as she shoved a trashcan out of the way.  
  
Amanda shrugged. "Yeah."  
  
They came out of the alley, the sun penetrating closer to their skin. Gamble took the cigar out of her mouth and threw it down. Just then, the girls heard "Hey! You four!" shouted from across the street.  
  
Shadow's head shot up. She squinted through the sun's light and made out a police officer crossing the street. "Whoa, beat it! It's the bulls, go!" she shouted, turning to run.  
  
Gamble, Danielle, and Amanda all followed her. They ran back into the alley and turned left. Jumping over bums and avoiding rats the girls ran at full speed to get away from the copper.  
  
"Why's he chasin' us?" Danielle asked as she heard the copper yell at the bums to move out his way.  
  
"Elle, you always ask the stupidest things!" Amanda yelled as she laid a hand on Danielle's back to steady herself as she dodged a rat.   
  
"It's 'cause of da seats. Aint no one's supposed to use dem, and dem coppers are always after us. Dat's why Twig," Gamble shouted.  
  
"Shut up and come in here," Shadow cried out, turning right and running into a building.  
  
The other three followed, Amanda shutting the door behind them. They were dead silent until they heard the officer run past. After his footsteps and shouting voice died away, all four breathed with relief and slumped to the ground.   
  
"My God," Gamble muttered, massaging her ankles roughly.   
  
Shadow stood up and walked around. Examining the room, she sighed. "We might be here to a while," she finally said, head directed upwards.  
  
Danielle looked around. "Why?" she asked, dragging out the one syllable word.  
  
"'Cause," she said, turning around, "this building's locked from the inside."  
  
The three others sighed. Amanda let her head hit the wall she was leaning against. "Great."  
  
  
  
"Kid! Stop it!" Renee shouted as she narrowly missed being caught again. But as she turned to see him, he was gone. She stopped running and stood still. She looked around for him. However, she saw no sign of him except his hat, which was laying on the street.  
  
Walking over to it, she bent down and picked it up. She looked at it, then looked around again. "Kid," she called, despite her headache.  
  
She felt someone pick her up at her knees and around her back. Giving out a soft scream of surprise, she turned to see Kid holding her. Having been surprised by his sudden actions, she had wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.  
  
As she looked at him, he smiled. He began walking, and she squeezed his neck harder. 'What're you doing?" she asked, slight alarm in her voice.  
  
Kid let out a short laugh. "Ya said ya weren't takin' annuder step towards da lodgin' house. And ya aint," he explained.  
  
"I didn't mean carry me."  
  
"Well, you're gettin' dere somehow. Besides," he added, looking at her, "ya don't seem ta mind much."  
  
Renee looked at what he meant. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her body comfortably in his arms. Figuring out what he was thinking, she unwrapped her arms and fidgeted out of his grip.  
  
Laughing, her set her down. Quietly handing him his hat, she walked ahead, careful not to look at him, an embarrassed smile on her face.  
  
Kid smiled. His life was going great.  
  
§§§§§§§  
  
Moonlight: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it, and I assure you, I will use Jenny. Hope to see more reviews from you, and hope you enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
Loveable: Thanks a lot for reviewing! Don't worry, there's more romance coming *blush* lol, I just have to try and keep it from coming too soon. I did that a lot too much, and it moves too fast and gets old after a while. lol, there will be more though, don't worry. Hope to see more reviews!  
  
Sweetness: Thanks for your review! I'm sure glad to be getting more. Anyways, yes, there will be more romance between more characters. See, even though I own Amanda and Danielle, they're based on people I know with the same names, and so I have to think from their perspectives. And unfortunately, they don't move that fast in relationships. lol. Hope to see more reviews soon! 


	11. chapter eleven

Disclaimer: *sigh* Okay people, to put it simple. Familiar: I don't own it. Unfamiliar: Chances are I do. Okay? All right. Enjoy, and read on!  
  
Danielle came back down from the roof. She'd found a fire escape, and she was going to tell the others. She jumped the last few rungs and walked over to Amanda, Gamble, and Shadow.   
  
"There's a fire escape. If you're flexible enough, you could get to it," she explained, dusting a few cobwebs off of her clothes.  
  
Amanda looked at the ceiling before walking to the metal runged ladder. Gamble and Shadow followed.  
  
Danielle went up first, climbing to the very top as she had before. Pulling herself up onto the platform, she turned right, making her way back to the second ladder. This one, however, was wooden.  
  
Amanda, Shadow, and Gamble all followed her. Gamble, strong but not a very good climber, had to have Shadow underneath her incase she slipped. So far, though, nothing had gone wrong.  
  
After reaching the top of the second ladder, Danielle walked to yet another. Although this one was shorter, it was so high it could only be reached by jumping. And so Danielle did this, holding out her right hand and grasping the bottom rung tightly.  
  
It took all her upper arm strength, but Danielle pulled herself up. The others did as well, and followed her up some stairs and through the wooden door leading to the rooftop. Once they were out, the let the cool breeze cool them off.  
  
They walked to the fire escape and climbed down, with Danielle going first, then Amanda, then Gamble, followed lastly by Shadow.  
  
Once all four were on the ground, they began the walk back to the lodging house. It was a pretty good ways back, and it would be turning dark soon.  
  
  
  
Kid walked in with her to the lodging house. She looked at him, her eyes shimmering. "What d'you think you're doin'? Ya can't stay here, you know," she said, a small smile appearing.  
  
He smiled too. "I know. I'se jus' makin' sure ya's alright."  
  
"Well, I am. You can go now."  
  
He nodded, then tipped his hat to Mrs. Jameston. "Take care."  
  
With that, he was gone. Mrs. Jameston looked at her, her face lit up with a playful smile. "He a friend?" she asked, continuing to dry dishes and put them away.  
  
Renee nodded. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Mrs. Jameston smiled wider. "He more than a friend?"  
  
Renee looked at her. She smiled. "I wish."  
  
Mrs. Jameston chuckled. "Well sweetheart, by the looks of it, you're on your way."  
  
"Ya think?" Renee asked, taking a spot next to Mrs. Jameston to help her finish.  
  
"Honey, I've seen many a couple come together. And I've seen boys' eyes light up around the girl. And dear, his could've led a ship home through a terrible fog."  
  
Renee laughed and handed her the last cup. Mrs. Jameston put it away, then gazed at her. "Hun, if he don't make a move, then he'll be missin' out on one beautiful girl." She smiled at her as if she were her own child. "C'mon, ya can help me with some clothes."  
  
§§§§§§§  
  
Moonlight: Thanks for the review again! I'm definitely gonna use Jenny, but it might be a while. See, I have quite a bit of my story written, just I haven't had much time to update. I've been working on it, and she'll be coming in most likely around chapter 20. Aiight? Well, hope to see more, and I hope you enjoy the rest!  
  
klover: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you love it! I'll be posting *hopefully* more often now. I hope you enjoy the rest of it!  
  
CiCi: Thanks also for your review! I think it's quite funny that everyone seems to like Kid and Ray. I thought people would be annoyed by it all. lol, well, I hope you enjoy the rest, and I hope that you review again!  
  
thanks all for the reviews! I hope to be posting more often now. I hope you enjoy the rest of it!  
  
§shasanixie§ 


	12. chapter twelve

Disclaimer: *break it down ya'll* Familiar, I don't own it. Unfamiliar, most likely I do. *snickers* mmm, they taste yummy. Okay, don't ask, it's an insider with a friend. Enjoy, and read on!  
  
Renee was hanging some clothes up on the roof whe she saw Amanda, Danielle, Gamble and Shadow coming back. She pinned the last pair of pants onto the line, grabbed the straw basket, and rushed down the stairs.   
  
Setting the basket on the last step near the railing Renee rushed out to greet her friends. "So, where were you guys?"  
  
Amanda pulled on the left side of her shirt. "We went to see a show, and we almost got caught by a copper."  
  
"Caught by a copper?" Renee questioned.  
  
Shadow nodded. "We snuck inta da show."  
  
Renee nodded. "Oh."  
  
The girls headed upstairs to get ready for bed. They were tired from their own day's activities, and they wanted some extra sleep before the next day.  
  
  
  
The next day, Renee, Amanda, Danielle, and Leaf set out. Leaf was yet another news girl. They walked to the statue of the man where the all the newsies were waiting for Jack and the others to come back.  
  
When they did, Leaf went to stand next to Boots. They were kinda together, even though they'd never realize it. This gave Amanda, Danielle, and Renee the perfect chance to mouth the whole scene. They knew it was corny, but still, it was fun.   
  
The other girls hadn't gotten up yet, and besides, most of them had gotten jobs cleaning or sewing, or something that would help them earn money for food. It was tough on girls, so they obviously needed the money more than the guys did.  
  
The girls, watching as the boys did the whole "Seize the Day" song and dance routine, became fascinated. Sure, they'd seen it done a million times before, but never in real life, right before their eyes. And what amazed them the most was the fact that the boys even seemed better than in the movie.  
  
Renee was about the say something to one of the girls until Kid came over to her. She hadn't noticed that he'd just gotten done with the part where he kind of skip-dances across the front of the statue. He smiled at her, holding her chin in his hand for a second before going to his position for jumping over the fence with Mush.  
  
Stunned, she slowly turned around to face Amanda and Danielle. They were both wearing huge smiles. She walked slowly to them, containing her laughter as her friends laughed silently so no one else could hear them.  
  
  
  
Soon, again, before they really noticed it, the guys were pushing past them to stop the scabbers. They were being quite rude at the moment, and the girls brushed it off momentarily as hyperness from all the excitement. However, when Renee and Danielle fell and no one noticed it, Amanda became really pissed off.   
  
Grabbing the nearest boy, she began telling him off. Renee and Danielle, slowly starting to get up, laughed as she scared the poor boy to near death.   
  
"Well, don't just stand there gawking! Help them up!" she shouted, earning looks from the other boys. "What?!" she shouted, causing the last few to scatter about.   
  
The boy, with a frightened puppy look on his face, carefully helped the girls up. Laughing, they thanked him, and allowed him to run off.   
  
"Amanda, don't scare the boy to death. We were fine," Danielle said, choking back her laughter as best she could. Her and Renee laid their hands on Amanda's shoulders and watched as the boys convinced most of them to join. (A/N: don't ask me how they can be so close but not be in the actual action. It just, kinda words that way. LOL.)  
  
The one, who refused to join, had just pushed into Jack and ran back up the steps. The guys began to chase them away, succeeding in doing so. Then, they began to tear apart the newspapers.  
  
The girls watched, and longed to do it too. They had actually, in their own time, collected tons of newspapers and tore them up in Renee's backyard the day her dad had been burning old junk, and needed the fire to keep going. But, it just wasn't the same.  
  
So, deciding to risk it, they ran in, and joined. The guys clapped them on their backs for joining, and they even spotted Leaf over by the cart. Renee was laughing with Amanda as Danielle was pulled away by Snipeshooter to tear up some papers.   
  
However, the guys didn't quite know it, but the girls were right in the way of the cart. So, as they started to tip it over, the girls heard it creaking. Suddenly, just as they thought it was going to hit them, someone grabbed their arms and pulled them out of the way. They looked up, and smiled.   
  
Kid had pulled them out of the way, and was just now shoving them off into a different direction. Amanda lightly hit Renee on the shoulder, muttering, "that would've been the perfect rescue scene for you two if I hadn't been there." Renee, although her smile was evident, hit her friend back.   
  
Both acting surprised, they began to toss paper at the other. Danielle, finally managing to tear away from Snipeshooter and the other younger newsies, made her way over to her friends. She tapped Amanda on her shoulder, in return having newspapers thrown at her. Amanda gasped; she hadn't meant to throw them at Danielle.   
  
Danielle blew them out of her hair, her smile increasing. "In that case," she said, her smile completely on her face now. She moved in-between Renee and Amanda, and the three began the paper war.   
  
§§§§§§§  
  
imaginelet: Thanks for reviewing again! btw, about the locked from the inside, thanks for pointing that out! lol, actually, I typed that up fast, and didn't realize it. but anyways, yeah, it is supposed to be locked from the outside. And about the whole Danielle and Amanda thing, it's like I said before, although I own these characters, I'm basing them on my friends who wanted in. So I'm trying to base their relationships with the boys the way they most likely would go in real life. Amanda and Danielle don't move in fast, because of reasons I'm not going to mention. So, yeah, it'll be coming up soon, I think, and I hope you enjoy more of it! I'll try to update a lot for when you come back, however, I've been busy with band camp, rehearsals, some upcoming performances, and karate classes. But I'll try! I hope you enjoy the rest!  
  
Moonlight: Hey! Thanks again for a review! Amazingly, I've written your character in already, however, again, she won't be in till about chapter 20 because I have chapters written and just not typed up. So I hope you read on and enjoy the rest!  
  
Sweetness: Thanks for you review too! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Well, I hope you enjoy the rest and to see more reviews!  
  
Thanks also to the people who read but don't review. I'm just glad people enjoy this! I've never posted on ff.net until I put this up, and I never really thought that I'd get this many reviews. It means a lot to me, and I hope to see more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy the others to come! Bye!  
  
§shasanixie§ 


	13. chapter thirteen

Disclaimer/Claimer: I own everything in this chapter except for the bulls, Jack, and Crutchy. If ya have any questions, email me of IM me. Look back in any of the other chapters to see how, or just go to my profile. Enjoy, and read on!  
  
Instantly after hearing Jack shout that the bulls were there, Renee, Danielle, and Amanda all fled with the others. They looked back sadly as Crutchy was taken away, but they knew they couldn't alter the movie. It was too risky.  
  
So that night, the girls contemplated what they could do to earn more money. After all, they did need to eat. Plus, there was a slight fee to stay at the boarding house. So, as they received help from the other girl newsies, they thought on which would be best.   
  
"You could wash dishes," and "sewing's not that bad, once you get used to it," and "you could try to shine shoes," and of course, "cleaning's not too bad," were all thrown at them. They thought over each, and finally, they decided.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Amanda, Renee, and Danielle set out in different ways. They were each heading to their new jobs. They had all decided to take up different jobs, that way they wouldn't have to compete against each other. Even the other newsies liked the idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amanda walked up to the brick house. She knocked lightly on the door, a small smile creeping on her face. She waited a few seconds before the door opened. There in front of her stood a girl close to her age, wearing a rather nice green dress. Her hair was tied back with a deep green ribbon, and her shoes peeked out from under her dress.   
  
The girl looked at Amanda. She took in her dark brown pants, the white long-sleeved shirt, the blue shirt overtop, the sleeves rolled to her elbows. She wore black leather boots, and her hair was half up in a ponytail.   
  
The girl seemingly forced a smile and turned her head back into the door. "Momma! The nanny's here!" she called, looking back once more at Amanda before walking back into the house.  
  
A woman made her way down the wooden stairs, her hand gliding down the railing. She was a beautiful woman indeed. Her soft blonde hair fell in ringlets over her shoulders, her blue eyes matching the stunning dress she wore. It was a mid-sleeve dress, with a silk blue ribbon tied around the waist. Her shoes stuck out a bit, just like the younger girl's. She smiled genuinely at Amanda.   
  
"I am so glad you're here. The children have been rowdy lately, and I fear my husband and I need a bit of a break. You don't find that horrible, do you?" she asked, her eyes shimmering.   
  
Amanda shook her head. "Not at all. My mom used to take breaks all the time," she replied, her smile becoming larger. The woman laughed.  
  
"Where's your mother now?" she asked as her eyes roamed over her outfit.   
  
Amanda shrugged. "Down south somewhere I think."  
  
The woman gasped. "Oh, I am so sorry," she said, her hand flying to her mouth. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."  
  
Amanda laughed. "Nah, ya didn't. I'm used to it I guess. After all, she was hardly around to begin with."  
  
The woman nodded slowly, then removed her hand. "Have you any experience in tending children?"  
  
She nodded. "I had a lot of siblings. Plus I watched a lot of the other kids from around where I lived."  
  
The woman's smile returned. "Then I'm sure you'll do fine."  
  
§§§§§§§  
  
Moonlight: Thanks again for the review! I'm glad you're still loving it. lol, yes, Jenny will be in soon enough. Don't worry. lol, well I hope to see more reviews, and I hope you enjoy the rest!   
  
klover: HAHAHA! There's the bulls! lol, just kidding. Well, I'm glad you reviewed again. Thanks for the good luck, and I'm hoping to start updating more since I'll be testing for my next belt soon and will be back on the *normal* schedule of classes. I hope you enjoy the rest!  
  
Loveable: Thanks also for your review. I'm glad you thought it was cool. Yes, Spot will be in it soon, in fact, he'll be in probably within the next three chapters. Until then, I hope you keep enjoying it!  
  
Blackstardust: lol, I'm glad you liked the paper fight. My friends and I actually did that before. It was such fun. However, we did have a few paper cuts. lol, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
Thanks again you guys for reviewing! I hope to start updating sooner! btw, I got a new sn, so you can also IM me at wildfire nee. aiight? Well, see ya'll later!  
  
§shasanixie§ 


	14. chapter fourteen

Disclaimer/Claimer: I own everything in this chapter. Wow, I never would've guessed that it would come t that. Oh well, Enjoy and read on!  
  
Danielle followed the horse and carriage all the way to Main Street. Looking up at the building in front of her, she sighed and tugged her hair tighter to her head. She then pushed her way through the wooden doors, her hand sliding a bit on the smooth doors.   
  
Once inside the building, her ears began to pound. Machines were running left and right, and things were crashing, colliding, and dropping onto one another. She watched as a small luggage trolley ran in front of her.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she lowered her head and walked past the machinery and those who worked it. She made her way into a room labeled "Shipping office." She pushed the door open, and was relieved of the loud noises. Her ears, now slightly ringing from all the different noises clashing together, felt as though they were going to pound their way off her head.   
  
The lady at the desk paused from her form filling and looked up at her. Her eyes scanned her entire body briefly before they resumed their original position. "You're Elle, I presume?" the lady asked, her slightly high pitched voice ringing in Danielle's ears.  
  
Danielle nodded, and the woman motioned for her to sit down. She did as told (or, motioned in this case), and lowered herself into the middle chair in front of the desk. There were three there.  
  
"So, you want a job in shipping?" the lady asked, her eyes never removing themselves again from the paper.   
  
Danielle looked up from her searching. She had been looking at the office. "Yeah," she replied, tugging once more at her hair.  
  
The lady flipped a paper over, scanned it, and laid it on the pile to the right of her desk. She then grabbed another from the pile on the left. "Well, I'm afraid that right now, in the actually shipping department, there is no space. However, I could use some help in the office." She paused a moment and circled something, signed the bottom, and flipped the paper onto the right pile. "Does that work for you?" the lady asked.  
  
Danielle nodded her head, then, realizing the woman wasn't looking, added "yeah."   
  
The lady stood up, walked to a small chest by the door, and unlocked it. She opened the lid, the old hinges creaking as she did so. She pulled something out, and wrapped it up in her arm. She closed the chest, locked it, and stopped by the seat Danielle sat in. "Here, these are some papers you need to fill out. Basically, it's incase something happens to you here, we can't be held responsible."   
  
Danielle glanced at the papers. It wasn't much to fill out. However, she did see a spot for a parent signature. "Um, miss?" she asked, not sure how to address the lady that was now in front of her at the desk again. She looked up for once. "What do I do about the parent signature? My parents aren't here right now," she said, her eyes dodging momentarily around the room.   
  
The lady sighed. "You live at a boarding house?" she asked, tapping the pencil lightly on the desk. (A/N: okay, so I don't know if they had pencils then for sure or not. But in this story, they do. Enjoy the rest!)   
  
Danielle nodded. "Okay," the lady said. "Then get the owner to sign it. That shouldn't be a problem, should it?"   
  
Danielle shook her head and uttered "no." She then stood up and headed for the door.   
  
"I'll need that by lunch tomorrow," the lady said. Danielle turned back, seeing the lady focused on her work. She sighed, then nodded her head.  
  
"Okay." With that, she exited the door, shut it behind her, and walked through the main doors and out to the street again. She, as far as she knew, was now employed.  
  
*******  
  
klover: Hey thanks for the luck, it worked! I am now officially a red belt. That's only *one* away from black! wooo hooo! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the rest of this story!  
  
Moonlight: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you love it and I hope you enjoy the rest!  
  
Sweetness: Thanks for your review too! I'm glad that you guys are still interested. By the way, Renee's job'll be in the next chapter, and I'm gonna keep doing things that way, by going every three chapters for the different jobs. Well, I hope you enjoy the rest!  
  
Again, I'm really glad for all the reviews I've been getting. I'm really glad that you all like the story. I'll be sure to update as soon as I can. Enjoy the rest!  
  
Side note: *sniffle* the one 8 key that is used for the funky things I usually do is broken, so I can no longer make those thingys. Thus the new things seen now.  
  
*shasanixie* 


	15. chapter fifteen

Disclaimer/Claimer: WOOO HOOOO! Another chapter where I own everything! Well, any questions should be left in reviews, in an email to me, or you can IM them to me. Enjoy, and read on!  
  
Renee walked with her hands in her pockets to the whitewashed building on 42nd street. Sniffing, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and pulled her right hand out. She grabbed the door, flung it open, and walked in.   
  
Her eyes had to adjust to the sudden almost darkness of the room. She blinked a few times, then continued to where a dark wooden desk stood. It was off to the right, accompanied by a few chairs. On the desk was a book, a sheet of paper with names, a pencil, and some strewn papers.   
  
Behind the desk was a rather plump woman. Her cheeks were a rosy red, her lips a light pink, and her green eyes shone from the lighting. Her brown hair was wrapped in a bun at the back of her head, and she wore what looked like a plain white blouse with a brown skirt. The desk was so tall, it hardly exposed any of her.   
  
As she leaned on the desk, the woman looked up. Renee stole a quick glance at the items on the shelves near in front of the woman. There were plenty of books, papers, folders, pencils, records, and a small box. "May I help you?" the woman asked, her eyes squinted through her smile.  
  
Renee returned it. "I came here to see if you had any jobs available?"   
  
The woman laughed lightly. "Honey, we always have jobs. It's really an account you'd be lookin' for. Well, we'll set ya right up. I need your name, your birthdate, any experience you've had, and where ya've been stayin'," she said, grabbing a pencil, a deep crimson book, and flipped it open to a certain page. She readied the pencil above a line, and looked up at Renee.  
  
"Ray Ellis; January 17, 1883; I used to clean my own house and my grandparents', and the Bottle Alley Newsgirls Lodgin' House," she said, giving all the information previously asked for.  
  
The woman wrote it all down, her pencil flying across the paper swiftly. When she was done, she patted the page, closed the book, and pulled out another. She filled it in with the given information, and turned it around, showing it to Renee. "Now, when you come here every day to check if you have any jobs, you'll need ta sign in. There, by you're name, will be a list of any jobs we've scheduled for ya. When you've completed a job, you'll write the employer's name on these lines, and how long it took ya to do it. You'll be paid by the hour, an' you'll be gettin' about," she paused, directed her eyes upwards, and calculated the pay. "25 an hour. Cleanin's a good business, lotsa people want their houses cleaned and don't wanna do it 'emselves. So, ya understand it all?" she asked, smiling her large, cheery smile.  
  
Renee smiled and nodded. "Good. Then here, initial by your name, and sign at the bottom by the 'x'. You'll need ta check in here tomorra, ta see if anythin's come up yet."   
  
Renee nodded, the shook the lady's hand. She stuck her hands back into her pockets, and headed out the doors. She was glad she'd chosen cleaning. It was one thing she didn't mind doing.  
  
*******  
  
klover: Well, I'm sorry about you're not being able to review then, but I also say have fun in IRELAND!! I'll try to update sooner so you have some stuff to read. Thanks again for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy the rest!  
  
Moonlight: Thanks also for your review! I'm glad you really like it, and yeah I thought they did too. But hey, ya never know with history. Well, thanks for all your reviews, and I hope you enjoy the rest!  
  
*shasanixie* 


	16. chapter sixteen

Disclaimer/Claimer: I own whatever is unfamiliar, and sadly, nothing that IS familiar. I could say I do, but I don't wanna be sued. Would you???  
  
The three girls met up with Memo, Wings, and Stone, other newsies, and headed for Tibby's for lunch. They joked and laughed the whole way there, so basically just having fun. When they reached Tibby's, they saw the boys, talking, laughing, joking around, etc. It seemed like they had had some success in the strike.  
  
The girls took a seat in a booth near the window, each of them quickly ordering some lunch. As they waited, some of the guys joined them. They were Mush, Racetrack, Blink, Jack, and Spot.   
  
Danielle smiled when she saw Spot. She hadn't seen him at all so far, and she had started to think that maybe she wouldn't at all. However, she did see him, and she lit up right away.  
  
Amanda watched, amused, as Danielle perked up once Spot sat down. Amanda liked him too, and she was glad to see him too, but she figured she'd let Danielle have him this time. So, she scooted over and made room for Mush.   
  
Renee rolled her eyes playfully as Blink sat next to her and slung his arm over her shoulder. Although she delayed the action, she did eventually push his arm away. She laughed when he pretended to look hurt.   
  
"So, ya goils have any luck with jobs?" Wings asked, sipping some of the coke that had just been set in front of them. All three nodded.  
  
"I got a child watching job tomorrow," Amanda said, sipping her own coke as Mush smiled at her.   
  
Danielle nodded, and tugged at her hair. It came loose this time, and she sighed. Resting a moment, she raised her arms and began to fix her hair back up into the folded ponytail it had been in.   
  
Renee nodded too, and muttered "cleaning." Blink looked at her.   
  
"Cleaning? Really? Well then, wanna come clean the lodgin' house?" he teased, poking her in her arm. She rolled her eyes and threw a napkin on him.  
  
"Clean it yourself," she said, trying to hide her smile to no avail. He poked her repeatedly until she poked him back. He then stopped.  
  
Spot looked around at the girls. He'd seen Wings, Stone, and Memo before, but never had he seen the other three. "Not to sound rude, but who's are dese goils?" he asked, pointing his fingers at Danielle, Amanda, and Renee.   
  
Memo smiled and faced him. "Spot, these are the new girls 'round here. This is Sprinter," she said, pointing to Amanda, "this is Sun," she said, in turn pointing to Renee, "and this is Twig," she finished, lastly pointing to Danielle.  
  
His eyes averted to Danielle, and he smiled. "Why'd dey name ya Twig?" he asked, although he already felt he knew the answer.  
  
Danielle blushed slightly as she answered him. "Shadow said it was because I'm so thin," she said, suddenly becoming interested in the cup of coke in front of her.  
  
Everyone laughed, and Spot nodded. That's what he had figured, but he wanted to hear it from her. "Interestin'," he muttered.  
  
Right then, the girls' food arrived, and Denton walked into the restaurant. He held up a paper, and the guys instantly became interested in that. They left the girls' booth and walked to where he had set the paper.   
  
"So, you got us on the front page," David eventually said.  
  
"You got yourselves on the front page," Denton replied.   
  
The girls watched the whole scene unfold, interest filling their eyes. Wings, Stone, and Memo all laughed when Blink mentioned about a Saturday night with the mayor's daughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Renee and Amanda asked at the same time.  
  
Wings and Stone couldn't fight back their laughter, so Memo cleared her throat. "He's kinda been after the mayor's daughter for a while. He acts so weird sometimes when she's the topic we talk about."  
  
"Oh," Renee said, trying not to seem like she was upset. Amanda shook her head and laughed. She then placed an arm around Renee's shoulders.  
  
"Yes, but do you know if he's said anything about our friend here?" she asked, making a hand movement in front of Renee. Renee slapped it away.  
  
Wings studied her a moment, her glass of coke in her hands. "Yeah, I think he did."  
  
"I think he mentioned that the mayor's daughter could wait," Stone said, her tone of voice delivering a serious message.  
  
Renee began to blush. She couldn't help it if she liked Blink; it was inevitable for her.  
  
The girls eventually moved further into the booth to keep from getting hit by the now dancing boys. It was also because Danielle had already been knicked in the side. So, talking, and occasionally watching the boys, the girls waited until they were done.  
  
  
  
As they boys made the toast, they resumed their seats. Kid looked over at the girls. He sat inbetween Danielle and Wings, holding his coke out to them all before drinking more of it. "So, ya goils comin' to da rally?" he asked, his eyes flickering from one girl to the other.  
  
"Uh, sure?" Memo replied, setting her glass down.   
  
He laughed. "What about you three?" he asked, pointing a finger at Amanda, who happened to be across from him.  
  
She smiled. "As far as we know, we'll be there," she replied, laughing at his odd reactions.  
  
He nodded, sipping the last of his drink. As he did, he watched Renee cautiously. She was smiling, and had a pinkish tint to her cheeks. She had been blushing. He wondered what about.  
  
*******  
  
Sphinx: I'd be glad to put you in my story. However, do you think you could give me a description of you, like what you look like, basically? You can add anything else if you want. Well, thanks for your review, and I hope you enjoy the rest!  
  
Moonlight: Thanks yet again for your review. Well, you've been added, officially, and you are to be appearing in chapter 24. So look for it! lol, I hope you enjoy the rest.   
  
By the way, sorry if I don't update for a while, I'll be making up some karate classes, going rock climbing a bit more often, and I'll be in New Jersey/New York for a week. So, I hope you enjoy what I do get up. Also, I've been listening to songs like Where Is The Love by Black Eyed Peas feat. Justin T, and I've been inspired to write some other things, so I sincerely apologize if I don't update much. I do seriously hope to keep up a pace. Thanks for the reviews once again you guys!  
  
*shasanixie* 


	17. chapter seventeen

Disclaimer/Claimer: *scratches chin* I believe I own everything, not sure. Ya got any questions? Email me 'em. Enjoy!  
  
The next day dawned, and the three friends awoke simultaneously. They showered, dressed, and headed out. Again, they split their separate ways. Renee headed to 42nd street, Amanda to the Jones' house, and Danielle to Main street.  
  
Amanda reached the Jones' house, knocking politely on the door. She wore a similar outfit to the one she wore the previous day, only this time her pants were black, the undershirt was white, and the top shirt was red. She also had her hair braided today.   
  
Mrs. Jones' daughter, Lisa, opened the door. She looked slightly disgusted, and called for her mother. As like the day before, she glanced back once more before turning and leaving.   
  
Mrs. Jones came down the stairs, dressed today in a crimson dress. She smiled and greeted Amanda, complimenting on her outfit.   
  
She lead Amanda into the house, talking the whole time about the children. There were three; a 10 year old boy named Jacob, a 6 year old girl named Maria, and a 2 year old girl named Jasmine.   
  
"Now, we'll only be gone four about 3 hours; I'm sure you can handle them for that long," she said, grabbing a red ribboned hat hanging on the coat hanger by the door. Her husband, a rather rough looking man, came out of the kitchen.   
  
He had dark black hair, the beginnings of a mustache, and brilliant blue eyes. He wore a pair of nice, pressed black pants and a white, striped shirt. He nodded briefly at Amanda before he called for Lisa.   
  
"Coming papa!" she called, her small feet pounding on the wooden steps as she quickly came down the stairs. She pulled on a white sweater over her pink dress, glaring briefly at Amanda.   
  
"Lisa," Amanda called, causing the one year younger girl to turn around. "Your ribbon's coming undone," she commented, pointing to the silk pink ribbon dangling from the girl's curls.   
  
Lisa's face looked slightly stunned as she reached for the bow. Retying it, she looked at Amanda. "Thank you," she said curtly before leaving the house after her father.  
  
Amanda looked at the three kids in front of her. The boy looked up at her in wonder, his large green eyes shining in the dull light. The little girl played with the rug that lay on the floor, and the two year old was sleeping silently in her crib.  
  
"So, Jacob, what d'you wanna do?" she asked, her hand reaching up and patting her brown hair. The previous summer, the blonde tips had finally grown out, so her hair was officially back to its original color. Her brown eyes locked with his.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, running to the corner of the hallway. He grabbed a wooden sword, held it up for her to see it, and ran to the corner of the front room. There hung a tangle of straw that he began to whack at.  
  
Amanda sighed, then bent down to level herself with Maria. "Maria?" she called.  
  
The girl looked up, her green eyes shimmering exactly like her brother's had. "Can we bake cookies?" she automatically asked.   
  
Amanda smiled, and nodded. Maria bolted up, her face covered with her toothy grin. So, rolling Jasmine's crib into the kitchen where she could watch her, moving the straw tangle into the kitchen corner, then grasping Maria's little hand and leading her into the kitchen, Amanda began her job.  
  
*******  
  
Sweetness: Thanks again for your review! I'm glad you liked this chapter, and yes, Spot is in it. lol, hopefully I'll have more of him in it sooner! I'm really trying my best to speed up the romances between the others, but it's kinda hard at the moment since I'm in a Pirates of the Caribbean mood. Anyways, here's the next, and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Valerina: Wow, I'm getting more people to review. Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you like it. Yeah I know, there are a lot of time-travel stories, and I'm ecstatic that you think this was good. I hope to see more reviews from you, and I hope you like the rest of it!  
  
Moonlight: Well, I'm glad you will enjoy the rest, but I never know for sure if my writing's gonna take a downward spiral. Let's hope not! Well, here's the next, and I hope that you enjoy it as well!  
  
sphinx: Okay, thanks for the info, and yeah that's enough. I just needed the basics. I'll try and add her in as soon as I can, ya see, as I've said previously, I've already written a lot, and I'm just transferring it from my notebooks to my computer. I hope you see her in it soon! I hope you like the rest!  
  
AH! okay, I'm not sure if I forgot anyone, so you can tell me if you wanted in this, ya see, my computer is slowing down right now 'cause of a storm from down here, and I can't see the number of the chapter you reviewed from, so I guessed by if it looked familar or not. I know I missed at least someone, I just cannot remember who! Anyways, sorry if I didn't update in a while, I was in New Jersey visiting my cousins, aunt and uncle. Also, forgive me if the writing sucks from here on out for a little, I've been watching Pirates of the Caribbean a lot, and so I'm in that mood right now. So far, I've seen it 3 times! lol, I hope to see more reviews from ya'll and I hope you enjoy the rest!  
  
P.S.- I'll be adding the next chapter, so there won't be anything at the bottom of the next one! Enjoy!  
  
*shasanixie* 


	18. chapter eighteen

Disclaimer/Claimer: Familiar: nada. Unfamiliar: Yesa. Get it got it good.  
  
Danielle walked into the shipping office, the signed paper in her hands. She silently closed the door, and sat in the middle seat in front of the lady's desk. Again, the lady didn't acknowledge her presence by looking at her. Instead, she held out her hand, her right hand all the while still circling, marking, and signing things.  
  
Danielle immediately handed her the paper, watching as her hand drew it back in. She stopped what she was doing, looked at it, and nodded.  
  
She stood up, and motioned for Danielle to follow her. She opened a door with a small glass window that led into a tiny room. In that room was a file cabinet, a desk, and a chair. "This is where you'll be working. You'll be filing things, sealing things, canceling things, and sending things out. You'll be occasionally taking trips down by the shipping carts to deliver the order forms to the drivers," the lady said. "My name is Miss. Hanker, and you'll be receiving most of your work from me. Understood?"   
  
Danielle nodded, and watched Miss. Hanker for further instructions. When she motioned for her to sit at her desk, she did so, scooting it in a little. Miss. Hanker disappeared into her office, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Danielle looked around the room. The walls were a pale green, and the wood was somewhat faded. A small window peered out onto Main street, and the file cabinet clashed horribly with the walls, considering it was a pale mint color.   
  
After her eyes scanned the entire perimeter of the room, she heard the door reopen. Miss. Hanker walked in, carrying an arm load of papers and folders. She set them neatly on the left hand side of the desk, using her pale hands to straighten the stack. "I'll need these done by 2, and then you'll have to drop off the overnight order forms to the night office, then you can check out. I'll leave a key to my office, and to yours by the top left hand corner of the doorway. You'll need to be here tomorrow by 9 as well. I'll leave you to get started now," and with that, she left the small room and shut the door.  
  
Sighing, she picked up the top paper. She scanned over it, and rested her head against her palm. "My god, this is gonna take forever." 


	19. chapter nineteen

Disclaimer/Claimer: FOR PETE'S SAKE PEOPLE! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS FAMILIAR! STOP MAKING ME PUT THESE THINGS UP HERE!  
  
Renee walked into the building, noticing that there were a few more people than last time. She walked up to the desk, same as she did before, and waited to see the book. The lady looked up at her.   
  
"Why, hello again! I see we're a serious one," she commented. Renee looked at her oddly.  
  
" 'Scuse me?"   
  
The lady laughed. "Honey, you wouldn't believe how many people start an account, and never check it. They assume that they'll get paid just for having an account. What they don't realize, it that we go on work."  
  
Renee smiled and nodded. When the other girl was gone, she moved up to the book. She signed her name to show she'd signed in, and picked up the folded piece of paper inserted into the crack of the book. Peeling the one edge from the other, she unfolded it in front of her face.  
  
There, in the same pencil she'd signed in yesterday, were three job listings. One of Main street, one on Second street, and one on Fouty-fourth. Smiling, she tucked it into her pants' pocket, waved to the lady, and headed out. She was going to hurry and get her jobs done so she could try and help out Amanda before she was done hers too.  
  
*******  
  
Moonlight: It's okay that you didn't review for the last chapter, I'm just glad that you're still reviewing. And I hope that my story doesn't go downhill too. And here ya go, I'm adding more than just one chapter! YAY! Go me!   
  
Blackstardust: I'm hoping that you're liking the story! Um, you're wrong actually, I didn't mention the second time they went to the distribution center. I think they did that when I was focusing on the girls' jobs. Sorry if you were looking forward to it. I hope to see more reviews from you!  
  
Lick: I'm.... pretty sure I'm being serious, however, I don't know what you're talking about. But okay.   
  
Thanks again for the reviews! Here's more for ya!  
  
*shasanixie* 


	20. chapter twenty

Disclaimer/Claimer: Figure it out on your own......  
  
Amanda began rocking the cradle holding Jasmine as she watched Maria and Jacob play a game of cards. Humming a soft tune to the baby, she began to stroke the girl's soft, silky black hair. She was going to grow up a beautiful child, Amanda could just see it. A girl with a beautiful figure, silky black hair, and glimmering green eyes.   
  
As she reached the middle of the lullaby, she heard something crash. It came from the direction Maria and Jacob had been in. Her head shot up, and her brown eyes frantically searched the room. There, staring back at her, their eyes echoing fear and distress, were Maria and Jacob. And there, in-between them, was a picture frame.   
  
"I-I'm sorry! We didn't mean it! Maria, she just wanted to see it! So, I tried to get it, but, but, but, it was too high, and…." Jacob began, rambling on and on in attempts to keep Amanda from getting angry.   
  
Amanda 'tutted' and shook her head. Smiling, she removed her foot gently from under the cradle and walked over to the kids. She laid a hand on Jacob's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry about it, I can fix it," she said, her voice gentle.   
  
Meanwhile, Maria was on the verge of tears. Her green eyes were rapidly building up water, and her bottom lip quivered. Amanda bent down, hugging the little girl softly. Maria wrapped her tiny arms around Amanda's back and wept into her shirt.   
  
Amanda stood up, holding onto the girl as she continued to cry. She turned to Jacob, her face switching from slight exhaustion to a soft smile. "Jacob, would you watch Jasmine while I take Maria up to her room to calm her down?" she asked the little boy.  
  
He nodded, then grimaced as the little girl in her arms began wailing. Amanda blinked and patted the girl's back gently. She nodded to Jacob, then turned to leave the kitchen.  
  
Climbing up the stairs, Amanda rubbed small circles on Maria's back. She could feel each time she took in huge breaths, and it made her almost cry too. She hated seeing kids cry.   
  
As she reached the top of the stairs, she looked around. She was facing one side of a hallway, the lights off all along the corridor. She sighed, not knowing which way to go. "Maria? Where's your room?"  
  
Maria wailed again, her tiny hands clutching harder onto Amanda's shirt. Amanda readjusted her hold on the little girl. "Okay, okay, I'll just, guess," she said, turning to her left and heading down the hall.  
  
She came to a door, and, taking in a breath, she reached for the door and twisted the knob slightly. Then, using her foot to push it open, she walked cautiously into the room.  
  
Well, it looked enough like a girl's room. The walls were white, and a bed sat in the middle of the room, a window right above it. As she walked a bit further into the room, she halted as she saw something along the wall.  
  
There, in a long, torn piece of paper, was the name Lisa Ellis Jones. Amanda widened her eyes and began to turn. However, something caught her eyes. So, she backed up, and looked at it. It was a picture frame, but it was the picture that had caught her attention. It was of the newsies, and a circle was around Blink. Amanda's eyes widened again, this time on their own, as she set it back down. She would definitely have to tell Renee about it.  
  
However, Maria began to wail again. So, leaving the room and closing the door, she walked to the next room, trying to find the girl's room. 


	21. chapter twenty one

Disclaimer/Claimer: *GGGGRRRRRRR* FIGURE IT OUT  
  
Danielle sighed as she gripped her hair a bit tighter. She had shaken it out due to frustration. She checked another box, then signed the company's name on the bottom line. She laid the paper on the left hand side of the desk, laying her pencil down and slumping into her seat.  
  
She looked at the small pocket watch a newsie, Handler, had given her. She rolled her eyes and closed it. It was almost 12, and she still had a fourth of the pile left on her desk. So, pulling her hair back swiftly, she grabbed a few papers set aside from the others and left her office.  
  
Passing Miss. Hanker on her way out, she tucked them at her side and swung her arm as she walked. Suddenly getting a burst of energy, she began skipping. As she skipped to the loading desk, she looked around her.   
  
She saw boys her own age, older, and even younger, hauling huge bundles onto carts, small bundles onto other carts, and flipping through papers to make sure everything was there.   
  
When she reached the desk, a man looked at her. His face was slightly grimy, covered in dirt and what looked like print. He managed a small smile as she handed him the papers and told him which carts they were for.  
  
"Thank ya miss," he said, waving her off with a smile. She nodded, and walked back to her office. Entering the small room, she instantly fell into a bored mood again. So, naturally as she sat down at her desk again, she allowed her head to fall into her hand.   
  
Check after check and number after number, Danielle slowly went through more papers. However, halfway through the last one fourth, her hand began to cramp up. "Dammit!" she muttered, slamming the pencil down on the desk. She began rotating it, grimacing as she heard it pop each time it went around.   
  
Finally, giving up on trying to work it out, she grabbed the pencil and hurried through the rest of the papers. Finally, scrawling the company's name on the last line of the last paper, she sighed and gently set the pencil down. Grabbing the papers, she pushed her chair out, stood up, and walked to her door. Leaving, she noticed that Miss. Hanker was already gone.   
  
She reached for the key by her door, tucked it into her pocket, and exited the main office. She gave the papers to the same man as before, and stretched out her muscles as she left. It was very boring to sit in a room for almost five to six hours, cramped in a chair. However, it was a way to make money. 


	22. chapter twenty two

Disclaimer/Claimer: *snaps fingers in that three way thing that valley girls do* Don't make me do this again girlfriend!  
  
Renee looked at her last house. It was quite big, and she sighed with determination. Setting her eyes on the door, she leaped up the stairs and raised her hand to knock on the door. However, the door flung open right then, and a young girl bolted out. Renee could've sworn she heard the girl crying, and she saw she was carrying a suitcase.  
  
Her eyes followed the girl as she rushed down the street. Her eyes now widened and blinking a bit more than necessary, she didn't notice that someone was behind her until they cleared their throat.  
  
Her head snapped quickly around to face the person. There stood a boy around her age, although he looked a few years older. His blonde hair was sticking up in some angles, his brown eyes staring meaningfully at her. He wore a white shirt and a pair of brown pants. He waved her in, and she followed.  
  
He led her through a pretty run-down place, her eyes searching the entire circumference. He led her through a hallway and into a room where things were thrown all over the place.   
  
She heard him sigh, with a hint of an embarrassed laugh, and she looked to him. He was scratching his head, messing his hair up even more. She had to admit it; he was kind of cute. "Uh, sorry about the excess mess, my girlfriend and I got into a fight," he said, averting his eyes from the mess to her.  
  
He smiled slightly and she returned it. She looked back to the mess. "What happened?" she asked as she took the whole thing in. A few dishes were on the floor, a chair sat mutilated beside a small table, and a bookshelf was totaled. Papers were strewn all around the floor, and a few stains were set into the carpet.  
  
He let out an embarrassed laugh. "Well, we kinda got inta a fight about her parents, ya know how some are, not wantin' us ta get married an' all, and she started throwin' thin's at me." He scratched his head again and looked over at her. "If it's too much trouble, ya don'ts gotta do that room."  
  
Renee shook her head. "Nah, it's fine. I can handle it." So, grabbing her cleaning materials, she set to work on the room. First, she picked up the pieces of the chair and bookshelf. She set them on the table, then picked up the papers.   
  
Once she got everything off the floor, she set to work on scrubbing the stains out before they set too far in. Once that was done, she dumped the dirty water out into the street, and refilled it.   
  
She scrubbed the table, chairs, and other wooden furniture clean. She straightened things out, scrubbed the walls clean, and set things back up. Once she was done with that room, she set off for the next.  
  
The boy watched her. She was good, in fact, she was fantastic. She moved fast, and made sure everything was completely clean before she went to the next thing. He also noticed while she scrubbed that she had more arm muscles than most girls. He couldn't help it, this new cleaning girl amazed him to his wit's end. 


	23. chapter twenty three

Disclaimer/Claimer: My hair is purple(not really, I just dyed it redish brown), I am in love with five fictional men, (Biiiiiiiiiig mistake) don't ever try it.  
  
^as said by my good friend, Amanda  
  
  
  
Amanda smiled gratefully as Mrs. Jones sent Lisa up to her room. She'd told them about the picture frame, and Lisa had started in on her. Even though Jacob had made it fall, Lisa had said it was all Amanda's fault for not watching them. So, getting fed up with it, Mrs. And Mr. Jones sent her to her room.  
  
After Lisa had huffed her way up to the room, Mrs. Jones smiled at Amanda while Mr. Jones went to get the money. "Don't worry about it Amanda. It's really not that hard to replace. And I'm sure Jacob and Maria didn't mean it." She patted Amanda's shoulder. "So, would you mind watching them again in two days?" she asked, untying the ribbon holding her hair back.  
  
Amanda nodded. "I'd love to. They're really sweet." Just then, Mr. Jones came back into the room.   
  
He handed her some change, and smiled. "You did great. Don't mind Lisa, she's still a bit upset. You see, in a poetry reciting contest, she lost out to the mayor's daughter, Christine, and she's been quite bitter to most girls her age lately," he explained, smiling at her for the first time.  
  
Amanda nodded and thanked them for the money. She then said her goodbye, and jumped down the stairs leading to their house and ran down the street.   
  
Amanda almost collided with a girl on the streets as she turned a corner. She knicked the girl's shoulder, and she would've fallen if Amanda didn't grab onto her. Setting her back up, she asked, "you okay?"  
  
The girl nodded, smiling gratefully at Amanda. "Yes, thank you," she said.  
  
Amanda looked at her outfit. She wore a pale blue dress, white lace lining the bottom of the skirts. Small flowers were the subject of the decore, and she wore what looked like new black leather boots. Her hair was tied back with a silk blue ribbon, and a silver locket hung around her neck. "I'm Christine," she said, extending a small hand.  
  
Amanda shook it. "Wait, Christine?" When she nodded, Amanda smiled. "Are you by chance the mayor's daughter?"  
  
The girl's face brightened up with a smile. "Why yes, I am. And who are you?"  
  
Amanda smiled back. "Name's Anna. What's a girl like you doin' out on the streets?" she asked, curious to find out.  
  
She blushed slightly. "Well, my father wanted a newspaper, but refused to fetch it himself. And our workers are on vacation, so, here I am," she said, trying to hide her blush. "However, I've had a terrible time finding one of the newsboys."  
  
Amanda laughed and shook her head. "You won't be findin' one anytime soon. They went on strike."  
  
Christine's face reflected shock. "Really? Why?"  
  
Amanda explained it to her. Christine shook her head. "Lord, I never thought of it that way. Well, there is no way of talking down my father, who's quite close to Mr. Pulitzer. But, I suppose I could try," she said.  
  
Amanda nodded. "Thanks. Well, I best be off. My friend's are probably gonna shoot me if I don't meet 'em soon. Bye!" she shouted as she took off in the direction she'd been heading in previous to the encounter.  
  
Finally, she reached the statue of Horace Greeley. She leaned against the warm rock as she looked for her friends.  
  
Hearing someone stand next to her, she looked over. There she locked eyes with Mush, and they both laughed. "So, how was your job?" he asked, re-rolling his left sleeve up.  
  
Amanda laughed. "Well, aside from the whole Lisa incident, it went fine." He laughed.  
  
"Can ya tall me about dis, 'Lisa incident'?" he asked, laughter still hiding in his voice.  
  
Amanda laughed quickly. "Well, this couple, they have a daughter that goes with them, and her name's Lisa. She doesn't like me, and she's been tryin' ta get me in trouble," she said, patting her hair again.  
  
Mush laughed. "Well, I'm sure ya can take dis Lisa goil on. You're a tough one, ya know?" he said. He felt her look at him.  
  
"Ya noticed?"   
  
He nodded. "Sure. Since I first met ya, I knew you'se was diff'rent. Jus', somethin' 'bout ya I guess," he said, taking his hat off to wipe his forehead before putting it back on.  
  
Amanda nodded, and felt herself blush slightly. Why'd Mush have to be the sweet one? She wasn't used to sweet, and didn't quite know how to take his compliments.   
  
*******  
  
Moonlight: Thanks again for reviewing! Well, I'm glad you liked it again, and about your questions. The guy's girlfriend was just some random stranger, and I have no idea as of now if they'll become close friends. Anyways, I hope you like the next chapters too! I'm posting the last of what I have typed up, so sorry if it takes a long time to update. Enjoy!  
  
BTW- You're in the next chapter! HAHAH! It's finally written!  
  
Thanks again, and I hope you all enjoy it! Sorry if I haven't been updating as often as I planned, it's just I've been really busy and now I've found that I like a new guy in band and it SUCKS because my sister used to babysit him and he probably doesn't even remember me. PLUS the whole trumpet line knows me as "Pricey's lil sister," which CAN get very annoying, and I know I'm rambling, so I shall stop now. Enjoy the next!  
  
*shasanixie* 


	24. chapter twenty four

Disclaimer/Claimer: Ya all know the procedure, play it over in your head like a broken record player if ya want to. I'm out of it now. Have fun!  
  
Amanda and Mush were hanging out around the statue when they saw Blink, Renee, Dutchy, and some others coming towards them. Amanda immediately pushed off the statue's base and greeted her friend. She winked at her, which caused her to laugh, when she noticed Blink's arm around her.   
  
"Blink?" came a voice from where Amanda had previously been. They all turned to see who had called, and noticed a girl with long brown hair and what they assumed were blue eyes. She smiled and waved once she came in eye contact with Blink.   
  
Smiling and giving off a small laugh, he rushed over to her, picking her up by her waist and swinging her around. She laughed, and once he set her down, she kissed his cheek lightly. He smiled and hugged her before turning back around and leading her over to the others.  
  
Amanda's eyes flared when she saw how Blink was treating this new girl. How dare he act like he was into Renee when he already had a girl? Oh, she swore it, he'd be hearing from her soon….  
  
"Guys, dis is Jenny, Jenny, ya know da guys, and dis here is Ray and her friend Anna," he said, his arm resting around her shoulder's as he introduced them to her and vice versa.  
  
Renee smiled and held out her hand. Sure, it stung a little, but she couldn't keep him from liking who he did. So, she stuck through it and shook hands with her. "It's nice meetin' ya," she said, pushing back her bangs once she was done shaking hands.  
  
Amanda held no resentment for the girl, but she held plenty for Blink. So, she pushed through her welled up anger and smiled all the same. "Same here," she said, referring to Renee's previous comment.   
  
The girl shook each of their hands. She seemed pleasant enough, and she apparently knew the guys, for they all waved and shouted greetings to her. She kept smiling, and she looked up at Blink later as if asking about what she should say. He smiled, and she looked back to Renee and Amanda. "It's nice meeting you guys," she said, pushing some of her hair behind her shoulder. "I like your names."  
  
Renee smiled. "Thanks," she said, blinking afterwards.  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes inwardly and looked to Renee. "We'd better go find Elle; I've got somethin' ta tell both of you," she said, grabbing her friend's shirt by the collar and tugging. "Bye guys," she said, waving to them as she dragged Renee along behind her.  
  
Once they were a safe distance away, Amanda stopped and looked at Renee. "How could you be so calm?" she asked, her eyes staring right back into her friend's.  
  
Renee shrugged. "If he likes her, he likes her. I can't help it."  
  
Amanda sighed. "Yeah well, I can," she said, turning and walking again.  
  
Renee's eyes widened. "Anna, don't you dare," she said, her voice warning her friend not to do what she knew she was about to.  
  
But it was really no use. Once Amanda was set on something, not many could change her mind. 


	25. chapter twenty five

Disclaimer/Claimer: Nada to the familiar stuff. Get used to it, life just aint fair no more......  
  
Danielle was walking with her arms crossed over her chest when she heard her name. She swiftly turned around to see her two best friends running to catch up.  
  
Once she had a friend on each side, she began walking again. "So, did you guys have fun today?" she asked, making small talk for the moment.  
  
"Oh yeah, let me tell ya all about it," Renee said, scrunching her nose up in sarcasm. Amanda, however, laughed  
  
"Actually, I did. The kids I watched were great," she explained, emphasizing 'watched'.  
  
Both of the other girls looked at her. "What's that mean?" came from Renee, while "and that is supposed to mean....." was emitted from Danielle.  
  
Amanda shrugged. "I watched three kids; Marie, Jasmine, and Jacob. But, there was another girl our age, Lisa." After she said it, she looked at Renee and slapped her hands together. "That reminds me. She likes Blink too."  
  
Renee sighed. "What's with everyone liking him? Can't I for once like the guy no one else likes?"  
  
Danielle smiled a sympathetic smile and laid a hand on her friend's back. "Well, at least the mayor's daughter doesn't like him."  
  
  
  
Amanda informed Danielle about Blink and Jenny, and she agreed with Amanda. She didn't think he should've lead Renee on either. Renee ended up taking a walk to get away from her friends' rants on Blink and Jenny.  
  
Sure, it hurt a little because she had really started to fall for him, but she was not about to be one of those girls who won't allow the guy they like to date or whatever just because it isn't fair to her. No, she thought that was stupid, selfish, and ignorant. No one but God could control people's emotions. And she sure as hell wasn't going to try.  
  
As she walked around the streets with her hands in her pockets and her head downwards, she thought of her old crush from about a year ago. She smiled at the thought, and immediately smacked right into someone.  
  
"Nice way to meet up, I'd say," came a slightly familiar voice.  
  
Renee looked up to see her most recent employer. She smiled courteously and nodded.   
  
"I never did get your name. Mine's Johnathon," he said, smiling.  
  
Renee looked full at him. He looked much better than the last time she had seen him. His brown hair was combed, he wore a white shirt, and a pair of black pants. He cleaned up well. "Ray," she responded, holding out her hand.  
  
He shook it, and nodded politely. Just then, someone grabbed Renee and pulled her away. "Sorry sir, but we need to talk to our friend a minute," Amanda's familiar voice shouted as Johnathon's confused face faded further and further away.  
  
Once she had been pushed around the corner, Amanda let go, and Renee noticed that Danielle was also there. "Renee, who was that?" Amanda asked fervently, emphasizing on 'that' this time.  
  
Renee shook her head. "He was one of my employers. I ran into him, that's all."  
  
Danielle raised an eyebrow. "He seems cute," she said, adding her thoughts.  
  
Renee gave her a look, and looked back to Amanda. "Look, Anna, I know what you're thinking, and it's not that. I don't like him."  
  
She pushed past her friends, and turned to look at them. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I'm gonna take a walk and try to sort things out."  
  
As she walked away from her friends for the second time that day, she sighed shakily. Until Amanda had thought up the idea of Renee liking Johnathon, she hadn't realized how much she liked Blink. And it also registered how much it hurt to think of him with another girl.   
  
§§§§§§§  
  
klover: Thanks for catching up on the reviews, but you could've just read them all and then reviewed on chapter 24. But whatever rocks your boat. Thanks for still reading, and I hope you like the rest. I hope to see more reviews!  
  
Moonlight Sundance: Thanks also for your review. And like I said before, no you don't have to worry about Jenny getting hurt. lol, she'll be just fine. It's Blink that should worry. Anyways, thanks for your reviews, and I hope you enjoy the rest!  
  
P.S.- I GOT MY LITTLE FUNKY-DOODLE THINGYS BACK! THE 8 KEY WORKS AGAIN!! YEA!!!!  
  
§shasanixie§ 


	26. chapter twenty six

Disclaimer/Claimer: Okay, I actually have something to add her. Just as a note that doesn't make much of a difference, the group of kids in here, are actually based on some kids I watch. Oh and in case anyone cares, this chapter is actually based on something I've seen before. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Amanda and Danielle parted ways after making plans to meet at Tibby's at nine.  
  
  
  
Amanda headed out towards the distribution office to see what all was happening. She was bored; she needed something to do.  
  
Once she reached the distribution office, she saw a bunch of kids playing around with a ball and stick. It brought a smile to her face, seeing as how she loved kids. And for some odd reason, she thought one looked like her little brother.  
  
As she chose a box to sit on, she thought of a song that Renee had gotten her hooked on. So, since she was self-conscious about her voice (though she has no reason to be, AMANDA!), and she didn't want the kids to hear, so she hummed it quietly while she sung it in her head.  
  
Once she reached the chorus, she allowed her eyes to wander off the little kids. She looked at the gate, the actual office, and any passing strangers. However, once she laid her eyes on a no-so-strange stranger, she smiled and stopped humming. "Hey," she greeted as Mush sat next to her.  
  
"Hey," he responded. He looked at her and she returned his gaze. After a bit of this, the silence was broken by Mush asking, "you gonna to da rally?"  
  
Amanda shrugged. "Maybe, if I had someone to go along with," she said, hinting towards what she was hoping he'd ask.  
  
Mush's face wrinkled in confusion. "Aren't Ray and Elle goin'?" he asked.  
  
Amanda stared at him in disbelief. She blinked, and shook her head. "You don't take hints well, do you?"  
  
He smiled his adorable smile. Amanda laughed slightly. "I was hoping you'd ask me to go to the rally with you," she explained.   
  
"Oh," he said, taking his hat off and ringing it in his hands. "Well," he began, turning his face to look at her, "do you wanna go with me?"  
  
Amanda smiled mischeviously and looked in the other direction. "Of course not Mush, wherever did you get that idea?"  
  
Mush smiled and stood up off the box. "Okay, I'll go ask someone else."  
  
Amanda looked over as he began to walk away. She smiled and got up herself. She sped up to catch him. "Mush," she called softly as she grabbed his arm and spun him around.  
  
When he spun around, Amanda noticed that he stepped closer to her. She smirked and looked at him. "You planned this," she started, her brown eyes meeting his.   
  
He smiled too, only softly. "So what if I did?" he shot back, his eyes locking hers on his.  
  
She let her smirk fade into a soft curve of the lips. "Just thought I'd mention it," she said, her voice softer than she thought was possible.  
  
"Good," he replied. He hesitantly lifted his hand and gingerly touched her cheek. He immediately removed it and put it back to his side. He then leanded forward, softly kissing her.  
  
Amanda allowed Mush to kiss her, basically because she had wanted it for a while. However, and interruption took place.   
  
A mixture of "ooh's" and "eew's" sounded from the group of kids. They had apparently stopped playing and watched.  
  
Amanda and Mush pulled away and looked at the kids. Mush smiled as they saw one kid stick his tongue out at them.  
  
Amanda frowned and chased after the little boy. Mush's laughter faded into the distance as she shouted "you little brat boy! Get back her NOW!"  
  
§§§§§§§  
  
Moonlights Sundance: Hey, always glad to see another review. Don't worry, it's coming soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one!  
  
Devonny: Wow, glad to see another review from someone who hasn't reviewed before, at least not to my knowledge. Well, I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like the rest. I hope to see more reviews.  
  
Anywho, I've got an announcement to make. If I don't post soon, it because I'm about to start school, next Wednesday to be exact. Plus, it's gonna be hard with me since we have a lot of performances to do (I'm in colorguard) and we sometimes have two competitions in a row, and we have to do good to get accepted to ACC's. Plus, we have what's called Hell Week, where we have parades, rehearsals, and competitions all week long. Lucky us, huh? Yeah, anyways, also, once this story's done, I'm gonna go through and repost every chapter, fixing the typos and all. Okay? Alright, I'm gonna stop here. Enjoy!  
  
§shasanixie§ 


	27. chapter twenty seven

Disclaimer/Claimer: Think REAL hard on this.....  
  
Danielle cautiously made her way around the statue of Horace Greeley. It was the 78th time she'd circled it, and she was slowly slipping into boredom. Sure, it'd be more interesting if she was with one of her friends, talking about something while circling the statue, but since she wasn't, she was bored.   
  
She sighed and leaned against the statue, tilting her head back as closed her eyes, allowing the warmth from the sun radiate into her body. After about a minute or so of this bliss, she felt someone lightly tap her shoulder. So, reluctantly, she lifted her head up.  
  
There stood Jenny, her smile still in tact as she joined Danielle in leaning against the statue. "Sorry if I surprised you," she apologized, shaking her head as a flie flew around her head.  
  
Danielle swatted at it, successfully smacking it into the statue and causing it to fall to the ground unnoticed. "It's okay," was all she replied with before returning her gaze to the streets. Hardly anyone was out today, so the streets were abandoned of almost all activity.  
  
For a while silence ensued, before Jenny spoke up. "Does Anna not like me?" she asked, her eyes concentrating on the small cyclone of dust whirling around in the street before she switched her eyes over to Danielle.  
  
She lifted her head up, looking quizzically at Jenny. "Why would you ask that?"  
  
Jenny shrugged. "It's just, I dunno, something was in her eyes when I met her. She seemed like she was angry, and I didn't know if I'd done anything, that's all."  
  
Danielle laughed lightly. "No, she's got nothing against you, it's Blink's blood she's after."  
  
Jenny's eyes widened and she faced Danielle. Danielle noticed her reactions and shook her head. "NO! Not like that, she's just angry, is all," she left off, stretching her arms over her head.  
  
Jenny relaxed a bit, but then her face wrinkled in confusion. "Why's she mad at him?"  
  
After figuring a way to put it nicely, she turned back to face Jenny. "Well, she just doesn't find it right that he acts like he likes Ray an' all when he's got you already," she explained, smiling faintly at the brown-haired girl next to her.   
  
Jenny's blue eyes squinted in pure confusion. "What d'you mean, got me?"  
  
Danielle sighed again. "Well, aren't you two a couple?"  
  
Jenny stared blankly at her for a few seconds, then laughed silently. Danielle looked at her. "What?"  
  
Jenny couldn't stop laughing for a while. Finally, she did stop, and she looked back at her. "No, we aren't a thing, just good friends is all. He's told me he likes Ray," she said.  
  
This time it was Danielle's turn to look shocked. She shook her head and laughed silently for a second or two at the situation. "Well then, I suppose I should tell Anna that before she has his head over it," she said, her eyes locking with Jenny's.  
  
Jenny nodded, and pushed herself off the statue. "I'll go find Blink and tell him, then maybe we can find Ray and get it all straightened out." Danielle nodded at her idea, and waved good-bye as Jenny took off running, her brown skirt swishing around ankles.  
  
Danielle, in the meantime, took off at a steady, fast-paced walk in the opposite direction, hoping to find Amanda. However, she was totally unprepared to run directly into her as a little boy raced past her.   
  
Amanda hardly said a thing to her before she resumed chasing the kid. Danielle half-laughed at the scene, then realized she was about to fall. She steadied herself and braced herself for a fall, but it never came. Instead of the warm, hard ground greeting her, warm, soft hands caught her under her arms. As she was slowly lifted back off her heels to an even position on her feet, she turned around and came face-to-face with Spot. She smiled.  
  
"Hey," she greeted, not knowing what else to say. After all, she did supposedly only meet him yesterday.   
  
He smiled and nodded. "How are ya?" he asked, although she figured it was just to be nice.  
  
She shrugged, and stood there awkwardly, pondering inside her head what she should do. However, Spot took care of that problem. "So, I hear you and youse friends gonna be at da ralley, huh?"  
  
She looked from the street to him, and found his blue eyes captivating. "Yup," she managed, her eyes still on his. She swore she saw a sincere look of joy in them.  
  
"Well then, I suppose I'll be seein' ya there, then," he said, raising an eyebrow at her briefly.  
  
She nodded, and never took her eyes off him as he tilted his hat to her, turned, and headed in the direction she guessed he had been going in in the first place.   
  
She blinked, and smiled a large smile. She began to walk to nowhere in particular, skipping every now and then.  
  
§§§§§§§  
  
OH YEAH! I GOT ANOTHER ONE UP FINALLY! Anyways, here goes the shout-outs to my reviewers....  
  
crazzygurl311- Yeah yeah yeah, like I don't know you! LOL, well, I'm glad to see you've finally caught up on the story, and NOT on my computer! Ha, anyways, I'm glad it's to your liking, and I'm glad I "capture" Anna to your liking. Anyways, can't wait to see about HC, huh? Anyways once again, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next ones to come!  
  
Devonny- Hey, I'm glad you liked this chapter, and that's interesting that you go to school that late, can I go where you go? Ha, j/k, but anyways, I hope that was enough Spot for now, but I swear, he'll be in more soon! Enjoy!  
  
Moonlights Sundance- Well, it's FINALLY posted, and I hope you liked it! I should have the next chapter up too by this weekend, so let's all cross our fingers! *does it* Anyways, thanks about the luck with colorguard and school, it's been helping. Enjoy!  
  
Well now, that's all for now, and I hope to be updating a lot more now. See, I really, really, REALLY apologize for the lack of updates on all of my stories, it's just that I haven't had the internet for a week because the cable company cut our cable, and then when I got it back, the gay computer cut it off again! And it wasn't because of the cable company! Then I got it working, but I was sick, and I had lost my notebook. Now, I found the notebook, but I'm still sick, so if the next few chapters aren't quite what you expected, I'm sorry, and I'll try and do my best to make up for them. Anyways, Enjoy All!  
  
§shasanixie§ 


	28. chapter twenty eight

Disclaimer/Claimer: Be smarter than you want to be.....  
  
Renee looked around her as she picked up bits and piece's of other people's conversations. Sure, she eavesdropped a lot, but she owed that to the days she used to spy on her parents with her sister on where their Christmas gifts were hidden.   
  
Once she picked up on a conversation about where two people were going to meet for dinner that night, she blushed. It made her think about Blink, and about what was going on between the two of them. She almost smiled before she remembered Jenny.   
  
She honestly had nothing against the girl. Honest! She wasn't the jealous type of girl that hated any person, even if they were the nicest person in the entire world, just because they got the guy she wanted. No, she had sworn to herself a while ago that she would never be like that. And she wasn't, but she just couldn't help the way her mind wished Blink liked her.  
  
"I guess it's no surprise. I mean, up until now, no guy's liked me before, why start now, right? Besides, Jenny is pretty, and I'm sure she's much more interesting than I am," she said to herself, contemplating things in her own twisted, jam-packed mind.  
  
"I disagree," came a familiar voice behind her. She spun around quickly, ready to pounce on whoever it was. However, her face smiled and fell at the same time as she saw Blink right behind her.  
  
"What d'you mean?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips as she took the stance that every girl took when they wanted an answer, and they wanted it NOW.  
  
He shrugged and placed his arm around Renee's waist and gently urged her along to walk with him. She did, and removed her hands from their position on her hips and let them dangle aimlessly at her sides. "Well, I don't think ya could ever be less interestin' than Jenny. Sure, she's interestin' enough, but it's nice to finally get someone new 'round here."  
  
Renee cocked an eyebrow at him as they kept walking. "So, are you saying you're bored with her?"  
  
He looked at her and laughed good-naturedly. "No! O' course not, jus' sayin' it's nice ta meet new people sometimes is all," he explained, adjusting his hat as they walked past a group of higher class people.  
  
She returned her gaze to the ground in front of her and mouthed an 'oh' before shoving her hands into her pockets. She watched the ground pass beneath her feet before an arm stopped her from going any further. So as she stumbled back the previous few steps, she lifted her head and came gaze-to-gaze (come on now folks, you have to admit that they saying 'face-to-face' does get old, and I never really liked the saying 'eye-to-eye') with Blink.  
  
She just watched him a few seconds before he took his hat off. "Look, Ray, I heard that ya think there's somethin' with me and Jenny, but there aint a thing. I swear, she's jus' a good friend is all. Besides," he said, placing an arm around Renee's waist gingerly (blame the spice girls for getting me stuck on the word and words based around the word ginger) as he talked, "she could never be as pretty as you are."  
  
Renee was taken aback. Her friends had said she was pretty, her parents ALWAYS said it, but no guy had ever told her before that she was pretty. Not even a guy friend. So of course it was a bit of a shock. She stared wide-eyed at him for what seemed like the longest time before she felt his lips barely on hers.  
  
Blink kissed her softly, allowing his loose arm to snake around her back and hold her closer. He could feel her tighten up slightly, so he made his grip firmer on her to assure her she wasn't dreaming. Soon, she was returning the kiss.   
  
They both pulled away after a few more seconds, and both smiled. Renee in a dazed like way, Blink in a slightly relieved way. However, after both saw the looks on the other's face, they cracked up laughing. Yeah, life was fun to laugh at...  
  
§§§§§§§  
  
Moonlights Sundance: Wow, I'm really glad that you always review. I swear I try to review yours! Anyways, I hope this chapter's okay, and I hope you enjoy the rest! BTW- the finger crossing worked! lol  
  
Devonny- Well I'm glad you like the Spot action, 'cause there'll be more in the next chapter. That's right ya'll (man I LOVE that word, right Amanda? lol) I'm switchin' Amanda's and Danielle's chapter drills to the other way around. If you didn't understand that, it just means that I'll be workin' on Danielle's stuff first, then Amanda's. So anyways, I hope to see more reviews!  
  
Hope ya'll liked it, and I hope it doesn't get too corny from here on out. Anyways, drop me a review and let me know about it!  
  
OOOOOOOH! I ALMOST FORGOT! Okay, I added a new story, called Your Choice, and it's a Newsie/You fic, so you get to nominate your choice of a newsie, vote for them, and after a month I'll tally them up and post the winner and a preview in the next chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy that one too if you choose to read it!  
  
Finally, we must come to an end....  
  
§shasanixie§ 


	29. chapter twenty nine

Disclaimer/Claimer: Everything unfamiliar is mine, everything familiar, sorry, it's not mine. Enjoy.  
  
Danielle laid in her bed as the others slept. They were resting for the ralley that was coming up tomorrow. However, try as she might, she could't get to sleep. So, she lay there, thinking about nothing in particular.  
  
Finally, she came to think about her family. She missed her parents, and her brothers and sisters, and even her pets! But she had no idea how she had gotten here, thus she knew of no way to get back. Not that she wanted to go back right now, things were just starting to happen for her. Spot was noticing her, and she was having so much fun in the movie.  
  
Thinking about Spot brought a smile to her face. She really, REALLY liked him, and envied a lot of the girls he would wink at in the street. Sure, it wasn't like he was hers or anything, she just wished that some of those winks were directed at her. 'Then again,' she thought, 'I'd probably blush like crazy if he did, which would only make him laugh. Oh, forget it.' And with that, she rolled over onto her other side and went to sleep.   
  
The next day, Danielle was walking through the streets with Renee. They had both managed to get off, Danielle having more difficulty than Renee, that way they could have the whole day off before the ralley came to. They were just talking about what they were going to do about the breaking up of the ralley when Blink came up behind them both.  
  
"Hey," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around Renee's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder as he stopped them momentarily. Danielle laughed and Renee smiled.   
  
"Hey," she said back, allowing him to kiss her cheek before she pulled him in front of her. Danielle waved. "What are you doing here?" Renee asked him.  
  
He smiled and took her hand. "Comin' ta lead ya away," he said, smiling at Danielle and holding her gaze as if asking her permission. Danielle nodded, and Renee mouthed a thanks before walking off with Blink.  
  
Danielle smiled at the newly formed couple. They were so cute together, and she was happy for Renee. She tried to imagine how her and Spot would look together, but the image was foggy. She let her smile fade.  
  
Someone tapped her from behind, and she stopped her newly formed path of walking to turn and see who had caught her attention. She smiled once again as she saw Spot there. He smiled back. "Thought it was you," he said, and motioned with his head for her to follow him. She did so, her mind contemplating ideas on why he would want her to follow him.  
  
  
  
They had made it to Irving Hall, and he slowly opened the door. It was empty; obviously for the ralley that night. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her up the steps, around a corner, through a hall, and back to the backstage. He pushed through the curtains, revealing the massive amount of space where newsies from all over would be gathering.  
  
Danielle took in a sharp breath as she took in the beautiful place up close. Sure, she'd been to the one show, but that was through sneaking in, and she had had to hide most of the time before being chased away. She smiled at the beauty.  
  
"It's beautiful." She pulled away from Spot and walked to the edge of the stage. She took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of foreign fragrences. She closed her eyes, and felt the heat actually wrap around her body. She smiled, again.  
  
Spot watched her a bit before going to join her. He thought she might like it, but he wasn't sure she'd take to it the way she had. He stood awkwardly there beside her as she took it all in. It was nothing new to him, he'd been in there many a times before for shows. He felt a small smile tug on his lips as Danielle seemed to take easily to the magnificent hall.   
  
"Elle?" Spot asked, trying to get her attention. He'd been referring to her as Twig when he had told his boys back in Brooklyn about her, but he felt he should use her actual name when talking directly to her.   
  
She turned around, hesitating only a second at the name. "Yeah?" she answered, her eyes connecting with his.  
  
He blinked and cleared his throat. "I was wonderin', would ya want ta sit wit me at da ralley?" he asked. He'd never been so awkward around girls before. It felt so strange and new to him. Yet, he didn't mind too much.   
  
She smiled and nodded. "Sure." He smiled and grabbed her hand. He pulled her back the way they had taken earlier to get to the stage and led her back out the door. He paused once they were out the door.   
  
"I'se best be headin' back to da lodgin' house before da ralley, but I'll see ya there, right?" he asked. She nodded. "Good," he muttered. He took his hat off and placed it on Danielle's head before walking away.  
  
Danielle looked stunned as he walked away. She took the hat off her head and examined it. It wasn't one he had worn in the movie, but it was still his. And that was all that mattered.  
  
§§§§§§§  
  
wildchild22: WHORE! lol, just kidding! Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it! You'll be in the next chapter, so be sure to read up! lol, talk to ya later girl! Enjoy the rest!  
  
Devonny: Hey, thanks for the review! No worries about the random thought.... lol, I'm sure a lot of people would agree. Well, I hope you like this, it may be slightly different than what I'm used to writing, but yeah. I hope to see more reviews, and I hope you like the rest!  
  
Moonlights Sundance: Well, the finger crossing worked, but not as soon as it did before. Anyways, here's the next chapter. By the way, it was Amanda who was gonna go after Blink, but she pretty much dropped it. lol, well, I hope you like the rest! Can't wait to see more reviews, and I hope the rest to come is acceptable!  
  
Spazjoslyn: Well, I'm glad you like it too, and thanks for reviewing! I hope you like the rest, and sorry for the lack of updates. Enjoy the rest and keep reviewing!  
  
A/N: I just wanted to say sorry for not updating. High school homework got in the way, then there was also Color Guard, with football games to go to and competitions that took all day Saturdays and then wiped me out on Sundays, and now I've got montage to deal with. Montage, by the way, is indoor guard. Well, I hope this is satisfactory! Please forgive for the lack of updates! I'l try and post more sooner now! Thanks again to all my reviewers!  
  
§shasanixie§ 


	30. chapter thirty

Disclaimer/Claimer: From now on, if you guys don't get it, ya don't get it.......  
  
Amanda put on her hat as they reached Irving Hall. They were all a bit nervous, but they knew there was nothing they could do. So, they put on their best faces and entered the ralley.  
  
Newsies from all over swarmed through the main entrance, along the stairs, in the hallways, and more importantly, in the actual hall of the theatre. The girls made their way as best as they could to the hall, but they knew it was useless to try and get to the center. So, they settled for the back of the hall. Hey, at least they could see.  
  
Amanda smiled as Renee nudged her. "I'll be back," she said, and she instantly knew where she was going. She was going to go up to the top box where Blink was. 'Ah,' Amanda thought, 'the hopeless romantic.' She smiled and laughed inwardly.  
  
Danielle motioned to Amanda to look by the stage. There, searching the crowd, was Mush. She smiled, and waved at him. He finally caught sight of her and began to move towards her. However, he failed to move far, and she laughed out loud.   
  
"C'mon, you're comin' with me," she said, as she grabbed hold of Danielle's arm. Linking her arm with her friend's and pulling tight, she weaved her way through the people. 'Yup, just like school.'  
  
She finally pushed through three more newsies before she came up right beside Mush. She smiled sweetly and allowed him to kiss her gently on the lips. "Glad I saw you," he said, smiling as he led her and Danielle up to the front of the stage.   
  
Amanda stood close to Mush as Jack motioned for the newsies to be quiet. "Carryin' da banner!" he shouted, and all the newsies errupted in cheers. Amanda, getting caught up in all of it, cheered right along with them. Danielle did as well.  
  
  
  
Amanda thought she was in a dream as the scene unfolded before her eyes. Jack introducing David to the other newsies, David and Spot fighting over what to do, Jack giving his speech, and Spot agreeing to do as Jack said. It was as if it were all a dream to her. It was what she had wanted since she'd first seen the movie.  
  
Medda was now on stage, beginning to sing. Amanda heard the familiar voice of Blink on the words "but I always land on my feet," and she looked up. Sure enough, there was Blink, hanging off the ledge and singing. However, someone new was there who wasn't originally in the movie. Renee.  
  
Amanda caught Renee's eye and winked at her. Renee rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her. Both girls laughed until Blink swung up and back to the other side of the railing. Amanda watched as he pulled her friend to him and kissed her. She covered her mouth with her hand and laughed as she saw him lean her over as they kissed.  
  
Danielle looked up as well, laughing alongside Amanda. She didn't notice Spot's arm rest on her shoulder.  
  
Amanda laughed almost the whole time. It was great, fantastic even, to be in the movie she loved. However, she dreaded what came next, and she just wished there was something she could do to change it.  
  
*******  
  
I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I REALLY AM! I've just been through a bunch of tough times and I'm finally getting back into the swing of Newsies. I had to force my mom to bring it back home from the library again, though. Anyways, to my reviewers.......  
  
Moonlights Sundance: AGH! I can't believe I took so long to update. Well, I hope that's good for you. I hope you update soon (although you might've, and I just can't see it yet) and that you like the rest of this story too. Thanks again for always reviewing!  
  
wildchild22: ah, so much fun with school, huh? Well, I hope this is good for you. I don't know if it's enough Mush/you for ya, but it'll have to do. Besides, I've got something coming up for you. *wink wink* lol, keep reviewing!  
  
Anyways, I don't know if I missed someone, if I did, bite my head off and tell me. I'll put ya in. Thanks you guys!  
  
§shasanixie§ 


	31. chapter thirty one

Disclaimer/Claimer: Nothing do I own....  
  
Mad chaos ensued the whistle. The newsies began running about, attempting to get out of Irving Hall before they were caught; Medda was being rushed out by assistants; David was trying to get Jack out without getting arrested; and girls were frantically dodging the newsies as they ran. Everything was a mess.  
  
Jenny looked to Danielle, Amanda, and Renee as they all simultaneously stood up. She began scanning the room, and as soon as she spotted something, she motioned the to follow. They did as motioned and began running behind her.  
  
Jenny was moving as fast as her skirt allowed her. She had seen a doorway behind the stage and was headed to it. She reached the edge of the stage, pulling herself up. She looked to see that Amanda, Renee and Danielle were still behind her, then ran for the door.  
  
They all reached it about the same time, and Amanda reached out and flung it open. They were greeted by the darkness of a narrow hallway, and because they could hear a police officer coming after them, they shoved in to it, Jenny going first, followed by Amanda, then Danielle, and lastly Renee. The door slammed shut, and they began trying to move through it.   
  
"Careful now, there's something on the floor. Might be a pipe," Jenny said as she pressed her hands against the wall in an attempt to steady herself and keep from falling.   
  
"Ow!" Amanda cried as Danielle stepped on her ankle. "Elle, I swear," she left off threateningly.   
  
"I didn't try it!" Danielle called out in defense.  
  
"Both of you shut up before someone hears us!" Renee hissed dangerously as she followed them. Both her friends shut up, knowing that it was starting to get to her that Blink was going to get hurt, and there was nothing she could do about it.   
  
Jenny whispered to them to halt, explaining that she had found a door after having run right into it. All four girls were quiet and she eased the door open. However, what they were greeted with was not the fresh air of an alley. It was Oscar and Morris Delancey, along with some random members of the crib.   
  
"Lookey here boys, some pretty gals came walkin' right to us," Oscar said. He grabbed Jenny and flung her into his brother. He then proceeded to grab Amanda and tossed her to another man.   
  
Danielle and Renee turned and headed back. However, Oscar managed to grab Danielle before she got far, handing her roughly to another crib member. He then chased Renee.  
  
Renee ran as quick as she could down the hall, hoping nothing would happen to her. Before she reached the door though, Oscar grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. He dragged her out, her kicking the whole time.   
  
"Get off me you dike!" she shouted, knowing he wouldn't know what a dike was. She had never used it before, but she was infuriated at the moment.   
  
"Shut it you wretch, or I'll keep you for myself," he hissed back as he stepped down and out of the hall, taking her with him. She clawed at his arms, trying to get out. He winced, but held her firm as before.  
  
After all four girls were held secure to prevent them from running away, Oscar looked at them all. He looked to Amanda, and leaned in towards her face. "My my, what a beaut. How about if you and your friends promise to be good, we won't turn you in. And hey, if you give me a little kiss, we'll even let you go now," he said, his trademark smirk taking over his face.  
  
Amanda spit in his face, causing him to back away. He wiped his face with his sleeve, staring at her furiously. He launched at her, saying "why you little..." However, a man from the crib stopped him.  
  
"No, Oscar. Let her spend some time in the convent, see how that fixes her," he said, grinning evilly at her.  
  
Amanda continued to glare, the others attempting to get free. It was no use, and they all shoved them into the wagon they had come in. As the wagon began to drive away, each man holding the girl they had on the ground, the driver turned to them briefly.  
  
"For the next three weeks girlies, you'll be in seperate convent areas. There you'll learn some REAL respect," he said before turning back around and laughing menacingly.  
  
*******  
  
wildchild22: YAY! YOU actually updated! lol, great times girl, great times. We watched Newsies what, 15 times in a row? lmao, like I said, great times. I'm glad you like it, and I hope you like this one too. I changed it a little though.  
  
Moonlights Sundance: yeah, I know it wasn't soon, but I couldn't help it. Indoor is a pain, really. I love it, it's still a lot of fun, but a lot of stress and a huge pain. I hope to update more soon, I really do, and I hope you like this and what's to come.  
  
LadyRach: I'm glad you like the Blink and Ray parts, a lot of people seem to. I'm also really glad you're "fascinated" by it. I don't think anyone's said it quite like that before. I apologize again for not updating soon, but like I said, I've had a lot to do, plus being sick. So I hope you like this!  
  
WOOT WOOT! I can proudly say I am a poom belt (right before black) now, and our indoor season is almost over (end of march) so I'll have more time to write and all. I hope you all likes!  
  
§shasanixie§ 


	32. chapter thirty two

Disclaimer/Claimer: same as it always is.....  
  
The girls were all thrown in to a dark, cold stone room by police officers, who then threw some clothes at them. They slammed the door shut, leaving only the light from the overly dust-covered window in the far top. The girls picked up the clothes and looked at them.  
  
They were nun robes. The girls all but screamed at the sight of them. Jenny, however, had hers on already. When Danielle looked over, she scrunched up her face and pulled Renee's arm.  
  
"What?" Renee asked as she was turned around. Her eyes then also noticed Jenny already dressed in the robes. She raised her eyebrows at the sight. "Jenny, what are you doing?"  
  
Jenny turned to face them. She smiled and pulled on a section of the robe as if showing it off. "What, don't you like it?" She laughed. "Just put them on, I have a plan."  
  
So the girls did as they were told, putting on the robes. They had some difficulty though, and Jenny ended up having to help them. Once they were all done, they turned to face her.  
  
"Great," she said, fixing the cross necklace each of them were given. "Now let's do this."  
  
Jenny and Danielle walked out of the room and began walking down one of the hallways.They only had to walk a little further until they met a nun. "Girls, I see you've already gotten dressed. Now, where are the other two?" she asked, looking from Danielle to Jenny.  
  
"Not sure," Jenny said. Danielle nodded.   
  
"Maybe they're still changing," Danielle offered. This time Jenny nodded, and they all headed back to the room.  
  
Once they were all there, the nun opened the door. She entered the room, but saw no sign of the other girls, not even their old clothes. She lowered her eyebrows in confusion, then turned back to Jenny and Danielle. "You're sure they were in here when you left?"  
  
Both girls nodded and looked at each other, pretending to be shocked. The nun "hm"ed and motioned for the girls to follow her as they began to search the convent.  
  
Once they had left, Amanda and Renee slowly began to descent from the ceiling. "Left now. Got a good hold? Okay, now right," Renee instructed as they climbed down the walls. They each had their feet pressed against the wal, their arms linked, and their backs pressed together for support.  
  
As they finally reached the foor, they smiled and adjusted their outfits. They then stood straight to look as tall as they could before heading out.  
  
They went in the same direction that Jenny and Danielle had originally gone in before they met the nun. They walked quickly, however they didn't make it obvious at al. They reached the altar/praying room, and they glanced in the room. A good number of nuns were seated in there.  
  
The girls rushed on, finally reaching the kitchens. They slowly peeked in before entering. Once in there they grabbed some baskets of bread to take with them.  
  
"We'll check in the kitchens sister, see if they're trying to hide in there," Jenny said. Soon enough, they other two girls met up with Amanda and Renee. They also grabbed food and drink items.   
  
"Now, they wagon will stop by anytime now. We must look confident, and remember, don't say a word. Renee, you'll be driving the wagon. Amanda, you and Danielle and I will be standing in the wagon, pretending we're going out. Got it?"  
  
All three nodded, then so did she. Just then, a horse neighed from outside the door. Jenny mouthed 'this is it' and they all headed outside.  
  
Outside, a police officer sat in the driving seat of the wagon while another stood waiting by the door. The officer by the door smiled politely at the girls as he walked Jenny, Danielle and Amanda to the back of the wagon. Renee walked to the other officer, and he allowed her up, helping her as she got up.  
  
"Now you have a good one ladies," the door officer said, tipping his hat. He and his buddy began walking away, and Renee started out towards the gate.  
  
Once out of the gate, the girls drove untl they were out of sight. Then they proceeded to take off their nun outfits. They laughed and slowly walked away, Renee patting the horse so it would go back to the convent.  
  
"That was quite easy," Danielle commented as they all walked along. They were about to round a corner when a voice called to them.  
  
"Hey! You four! Stop right there!" the voice, which turned out to belong to an officer, said.  
  
The girls looked just long enough to see him before they took off running.  
  
*******  
  
Well, I am almost done with guard, so I'll finally have some more time to myself. That also means I'll have more time to write more of my fanfics.   
  
I am sorry I can't post my usual comments to my reviewers, but I can't access my review pages, so I'll have to wait and do that next chapter. I do thank al who reviewed though! It really inspires me to write more. Much love all!  
  
§shasanixie§ 


	33. chapter thirty three

Disclaimer/Claimer: Dum de dum......

The girls, a bit tired and restless, finally reached the lodging house. They had long since dropped off Jenny at her home, and they guessed it was around eleven o'clock. So, with Amanda leaning on Danielle's shoulder as Renee held the door open, all three entered the lodging house, heading for their bunks.  
  
As they were about to retire, they called good-nights to each other, then pulled the covers snugly around them before sleep over took them. Each one thought of that night's events, ideas of how to save Jack spinning through their minds (even though they knew they couldn't use any of them). However, things got complicated as they heard someone heading up the stairs. Sleep had not completely claimed them all yet, so all three listened intently.  
  
"Shh, quiet Buff, don't wanna wake up any of dem goils," a gruff female voice whispered. Footsteps creaked slowly along the floorboards, not really doing much to cover up their late arrival. However, the girls were all out cold that none but the three awake noticed.  
  
Amanda squeezed one eye barely open, and her eyes were greeted with the shadows of the figures in the dim light. They were girls alright, but she didn't like the looks of them. Not that it was a very good look anyways.  
  
"Ah, ain't none of 'em gonna wake up Flow, they's out too cold," a second voice whispered. They were closer to the washroom now, and all three strained their ears to hear what was going on.  
  
"Still, don' wanna risk it," the voice of Flow, they guessed, replied, this time more faintly. The conversation was lost a bit as the water began to run though. Danielle moaned slightly into her pillow, and Renee and Amanda shot her dirty glances quickly.   
  
Soon, all three girls picked up their act of sleeping again, for the two girls had come back. That was one thing they had learned; girls back then didn't take as long as girls from their time to get ready. They could hear the girls crawl into their beds, and immediately Danielle was semi-glad she had taken the bunk with someone else. It allowed her a better listen to what the girls were saying.  
  
"Soon enough Buff, we'll get dem newsie boys good. Snyda'll be so happy wit us, he'll drop all charges against you and Junk," Flow said, her laugh following. It was a rough, rasping laugh. Soon, Buff's laugh joined.   
  
"Night Flow," Buff called.  
  
"Yeah, yeah" came Flow's reply.

_ There he was, fighting off the coppers as was best to his ability. His brow knitted in concentration, a few beads of sweat dripping down his tanned skin. His face was scrunched up in anger, and his mouth yelled sounds that were distant to her.  
  
She could feel herself reaching out for him, but he wasn't answering. She screamed his name, and for a split second, she could swear that he looked her direction. But, once one of the copper's nightsticks came crashing down, her eyes widened in fear.   
  
It was coming closer and closer to his head, and all he was doing was fighting the other coppers. He wasn't aware of the fact that another was about to hurt him. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she screamed, the stick coming down and contacting his head.  
  
The scream was dull and distant, but the longer it sounded, the louder it became, until it shattered her dream and woke her up._

She woke up, her breathing hard and quick. The sweat dripped down her forehead, her friends and a few random newsie girls waking up as well. No, she would not let that happen to him, she just couldn't......

* * *

A/N: AAAAAHHH! I know, a cliffie and a majorly short update, but I felt sooooo bad for not being able to update, that I just had to write something to update it. I hope you guys liked it!  
  
specs-65: Thanks for your review! I really enjoy writing and Newsies is one of my natural highs (LOL Amanda...), and I'm glad people are enjoying it. I was worried at first that people would think this was overdone and old, but I'm glad people like it. I'm glad you like it too, and I hope to read more reviews from you. ENJOY!!  
  
Moonlights Sundance: AH! Haven't heard from you in a while. Sorry it took so long for this update, I hope you liked it. And don't worry, I WILL keep writing, even if it does seem like I haven't updated in forever. And I promise, when I have time, I will read and REVIEW all of your stories. I can't wait for your more reviews from you!!  
  
--renee-- 


	34. chapter thirty four

Disclaimer/Claimer: HAPPY SUMMER EVERYONE!! No, I do not own summer....

She gripped the edge of her bunk, trying to calm down. The other girls that had been woken up by her scream crowded around her bed, her best friends kneeling down next to her. They patted her back, telling her it would be okay. But the more her thoughts strayed to the dream, the more she began to worry. Was it just a dream? Or something that would really happen?

"Twig, ya okay?" Shadow's voice asked, breaking through her thoughts. Danielle turned her head to look at the leader of the newsie girls, then nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just, need to talk to Ray and Anna for a few seconds." When no one left her bed, she nodded. "I'm serious, I'm fine. You can all go back to bed now." After a moment's hesitation, all but Amanda and Renee moved back to their seperate bunks.

Amanda sat next to Danielle on the bed, patting her back still, as Renee moved to sit down by her feet, one leg dangling off the edge. "So, what's up girl? What happened?" Amanda asked, removing her hand once Danielle shook her head. They both just watched their friend until she spoke.

"I had this really unnerving dream. He was fighting them, then he got hit. It felt like I was there, but I couldn't do anything. It was freaky," she explained, and Renee looked to Amanda.

"Spot?" Renee asked, pretty sure already of the answer. Danielle nodded, then ran her hand along her head, pushing back stray strands from her ponytail. "Yeah, and I just can't let it happen. But it didn't happen in the movie, so how am I going to know when it happens?" she asked, looking up at her friends finally.

Amanda shrugged, and Renee scrunched her eyebrows in thought. "Do you remember any scenery?" she asked, looking over to Danielle as an afterthought.

Danielle stared off in to the distance, apparently recalling the dream. She slowly began to shake her head. "No, not really....." she trailed off. Then her eyes brightened a bit. "Wait, I do," she said, and Amanda shifted.

Renee and Amanda waited patiently for her to say it, each one wondering what it could be. But when she didn't say it, they glanced at each other. "Uh, Elle?" Amanda began, causing her friend to look at her. "Sometime this century, please?"

Danielle furrowed her eyebrows, then her face relaxed as she realized. "Oh! Yeah, um, what I remembered was a dock, but that was it." She looked from Amanda to Renee, and Amanda's eyes brightened.

"Brooklyn. Brooklyn has docks!" she exclaimed, looking at her friends. Renee nodded, and Danielle sighed as they came to the conclusion.

"Well, now all we gotta do is go to Brooklyn for a few days, that way Elle can stay with Spot until it happens. And, since it's figured out and the crisis is sorta over," Renee said, stretching her arms out. "We can go back to bed. Night guys," she said, standing up and heading towards her bunk. Amanda followed suit, and Danielle waved goodnight before laying back down.

But as the covers came to her chin, she blinked. 'I know it can't be that simple, to just stay with him like that. There's gotta be a catch, somewhere......'

* * *

Moonlights Sundance: It's okay that the review's short. It's a review all the same, right? Well, I hope this is okay, even though it's immensely short. But I can't really help it, like I said in my other story, I'm just distracted easily now. Might have something to do with my worrying over my Science grade. Anyhoo, I hope to see more reviews, and as a heads up, you'll be in the next chapter. Ya know, just in case you cared....

A/N: Sorry again if I take a while to update, I'm really stressing over whether I passed Science or not for the year. Hope you guys liked it.

--renee--


	35. chapter thirty five

* * *

Disclaimer/Claimer: Ah.........

* * *

The next day, all the girls woke at a normal time, dressed, showered, whatever it was they did, then headed outside. They had managed to make it to the gate where the newsboys who worked for Pulitzer would come through every day before they blinked in surprise. Amanda, Danielle, and Renee had all been expecting it, but in the heat of Danielle's dream last night, they had forgotten it was the day after the ralley. So, as the newsgirls walked over to join some of the newsies, the look of slight shock on the three girls' faces were sincere, not forced or acted upon.

The girls picked through the crowd, searching for a vaguely familiar face. When they heard a fight between two boys break out, they remembered David asking for help to break it up. So, they pushed their way rather forcefully there, where Danielle spotted Spot. She walked briskly over to him, grabbing his arm tight. He looked at her, smiling before kissing her cheek. She blushing a light pink, but did nothing more to recognize it then to look at Amanda.

Renee was already gone, searching for Blink. Sure enough, she found him with Boots, breaking up a fight while another broke out. Blink sighed as Boots made his way over to the newer fight. Renee lightly brushed his shoulder with his fingers, and he turned around. He smiled at her as he recognized her and pulled her in for a brief hug. When the hug ended, he kissed her softly on the lips before pulling her to his side. She smiled, then looked up at him. "Blink? What's going on?"

She knew, of course she did, but she wanted to talk to him. So as he explained about what David had said to them last night, she pretended to be shocked and listened to him. Her arm found its way around his waist seeing as his rested on her shoulders, and she hugged him for a bit as he paused. However, she heard everything fall silent, which meant that Jack had been seen.

And sure enough, Blink pulled away from her after a short glance at her to see what it was. Amanda soon appeared at her side, obviously Mush had gone as well. Soon, before the girls really knew it, they were shoved aside slightly as Spot was pulled back, him still yelling obscenities under his breath. Danielle was doing her best to calm him down, but it only seemed to be half working. The girls had thought the moment to be intense in the movie, but never did they expect the tension in the air to be this thick.

Once Jack was led away, and the boys shouted their last words to him, they departed. Spot took Danielle with him to his newsboys, while Mush and Amanda and Renee and Blink headed towards the town square. "How could he betray us like that? After all he said!" Blink shouted, ranting and raving. Renee only glanced at Amanda before she kissed his cheek.

"I know, Blink. It sucks." But he wasn't satisfied with that, so he and Mush began to talk about it. Meanwhile, Amanda and Renee joined each other and talked about it as well.

"Do you think Spot'd be keen on having Elle with him now that Jack's 'betrayed' them?" she asked, making air quotes on 'betrayed'. Renee nodded, taking her friend by the arm and pulled her with her as they followed the boys.

"I think now he'd be more keen on it. It's obvious he cares for her, which is great, so he'll more than likely want her with him now more than ever." Amanda nodded, and they followed Mush and Blink some more as the two boys continued on their ranting.

* * *

A few minutes later, they met up at the Newsboys Lodging House, where the boys sat on barrels and the girls greeted Danielle. Spot came out of the lodging house a few seconds later, carrying his cane with him. "So, d'you ask him?"

She shook her head, and the other two girls sighed. "Oh come on, you saw him. Now's not the time to ask him. Once he's cooled down a bit more I will, and I won't have to worry about him ranting and raving again. So as they began to talk, the boys began discussing something. It was a bit before Spot took off, muttering a quick goodbye to the girls. They nudged Danielle, signaling her that now was the best time to ask him.

So, blushing a bit and her hands shaking some, she walked after him, leaving her friends with their own guys, to ask him the most important question she was ever going to ask in her entire life to someone she just started to get to know.

* * *

A/N: I know, pretty pathetic, but I wanted to get something up before I got away to New Jersey for a week. However, since I'll be watching the movie up there with my nana, I should have at least two more chapters to put up when I come back. Please please please bear with me until I'm out of this little funk. Thanks.

Mistress Natalia: Thanks, I always love to hear people compliment my story. Hope this suffices until I get back.

Moonlights Sundance: I'm glad it was okay with you that it was short. Now, I just hope that this isn't a huge disappointment for you. This chapter is definitely one of the worst I've written, in my opinion anyways, for this entire story, so I might change it when I get back. Thanks for always reading and reviewing my story. It does mean a lot to me to know I've had one reviewer for the entire story. If that's all I ever manage, is to just keep one person coming back to read it, I'll be doing good.

specs-65: I know, I can't wait to write what happens to Spot. That's pretty much the only reason I put this chapter up, was so I can get one step closer to writing that. I hope this is good enough at least until I come back.

Enjoy it as best as you can!

--renee--


	36. chapter thirty six

Disclaimer/Claimer: drums fingers against the computer table.....

Danielle followed a short distance behind Spot for the first half of the Brooklyn Bridge to give him time to cool down. If there was one thing she had come to learn about him during her time in the movie it was that when he was pissed, it took a long time for him to calm down.

Finally, however, she got too nervous to keep following from a distance and ran up to walk next to him. "Spot?" He turned to face her, a soft expression momentarily crossing his features. "Could I ask you something?"

Spot nodded and she cleared her throat. "I, I know this might sound a bit out of place, since we really don't know each other all that well. But, well, I was wondering if maybe I could stay with you in Brooklyn?" She winced and expected a snide comment, but none came.

At the silence, she opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes were intently focused on her face, and she blushed and looked away over the bridge. A smile overtook his face, and he laughed. "Stay with me?" She blushed even harder and he chuckled at her reaction. "Elle, that'd be the best thing I could ever hope to have happen."

Shocked, she turned to look at him, her eyes wide. She smiled as well and he wound his arms around her waist. He looked at her for a moment before pressing his lips to hers. She tensed a moment before she realized what was going on. The guy she had been into ever since she had first seen the movie, the guy that she could feel was the only one she wanted, was kissing her. Kissing her! Needless to say, she kissed him back.

Once they pulled apart, both of them smiled and Spot kissed her again. "Looks like Brooklyn has a new Queen."

He pulled her along and they continued to walk towards Spot's 'kingdom.' _Looks like Brooklyn has a new Queen. New? Who was first?_

* * *

A/N: Okay, WOW. That was not only _really_ short, but it was also _really_ retarded. Anyways, I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever, and I'm sorry that this is also the gayest chapter ever. I just felt so bad that I didn't update at all. I'll try to update more often, and have some more up soon.

Dimonah Tralon: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I'm really sorry that I didn't have more up soon, and I hope this isn't so bad that you'll stop reading.

Moonlights Sundance: Holy crap I totally meant to have those two chapters up! I just got preoccupied in NJ and hated what I had written, then my friend actually TOOK my DVD and didn't give it back (not you Amanda, the neighbors (if you're reading this)) and I was uninspired. So sorry, and I hope you'll still review this chapter! Thanks again for always reviewing though!

specs-65: I apologize to you as well, along with everyone else. I so hate myself now for promising two chapters and not having them up. I hope to see more reviews from you.

I truly hope I didn't lose all of you awesome readers/reviewers! If you gave up on the story, I totally understand. I almost gave up too. I mean, it's been close to 5 months! If you didn't give up on me or the story, I thank you sincerely and immensely, and I ask that you please bare with me while I work through this slump I got in.

thanks again ya'll,

--renee--


End file.
